snow white with the red hair
by happines delight
Summary: [REMAKE]Byun baekhyun seorang gadis yang terlahir dengan rambut yang menawan dan semerah apel, meninggalkan kerajaan Tanbarun karena tidak ingin menjadi selir sang pangeran. Dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan Clarines ia bertemu chanyeol. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia jatuh cinta pada pangeran chanyeol, dan lulus sebagai apoteker di kerajaan Clarines.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Snow White With The Red Hair (ChanBaek, Vers)

Main cast:

Park chanyeol : pangeran kedua dari kerajaan clarines

Byun baekhyun (GS) : seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai ahli obat/apoteker di kota kerajaan Tanbarun yang terlahir dengan rambut menawan dan berwarna semerah apel.

Jung daehyun : pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Tanbarun.

Kim taehyung : pengawal pribadi dari pangeran daehyun

Oh sehun : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, namun ia sudah menganggap chanyeol sebagai saudaranya sebaliknya chanyeol pun begitu

Xi luhan (GS) : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, ia memiliki sifat dewasa.

 **(Dichapter Selanjutnya Bakalan Ada Tambahan Dan Pengurangan Cast ^^)**

Genre: romance

Lenght: chapter

Rating: T+

 _Byun baekhyun seorang gadis yang terlahir dengan rambut yang menawan dan semerah apel, meninggalkan kerajaan Tanbarun karena tidak ingin menjadi selir sang pangeran. Dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan Clarines ia bertemu chanyeol. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia jatuh cinta pada pangeran chanyeol, dan lulus sebagai apoteker di kerajaan Clarines._

Disini saya hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa fanfic ini adalah chanbaek version dari anime akagami no shirayukihime yang ditulis oleh deko akao dan pengarangnya adalah sorata akizuki, karena ini anime kisahnya sweet banget akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meremakenya menjadi chanbaek vers. Hoho... :'V

Ok happy reading... ^^

Disebuah bukit yang memiliki hutan dengan keindahan alamnya yang begitu sejuk, terlihat seorang gadis dengan menggunakan kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang. Gadis itu berjalan menelusuri hutan yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya, ia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, matanya ia fokuskan untuk mencari sesuatu.

"ah, ketemu." Ucap gadis itu ketika melihat tumbuhan kecil yang tumbuh didekat tanaman bunga. Ia pun berlari dan mencabut tanaman itu hingga ke akarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat tumbuhan yang berhasil ia cabut itu.

"spellamiso, tanaman tahan lama dari keluarga aoshidare. Akarnya bisa direbus lalu dikeringkan, Untuk meredakan demam dan meringankan rasa sakit." Jelasnya sambil mengamati tumbuhan itu.

TEENNNGGGG TEENGGG (bunyi lonceng)

gadis itu mendengar bunyi lonceng dari arah kota tempat tinggalnya. Ia kemudian memasukkan tumbuhan itu kedalam keranjang.

"ah gawat! Sudah saatnya membuka toko." gadis itu pun berlari menuju keluar hutan, kemudian ia berhenti untuk melihat keindahan kota di sebuah kerajaan yang dikenal dengan kerajaan TANBARUN dari atas bukit.

"ini adalah jalan pilihanku, cerita diriku." gadis itu pun tersenyum kemudian kembali berlari menuruni jalanan yang menurun. Kerudung kepalanya terlepas menampilkan rambutnya yang begitu menawan dan semerah apel yang begitu indah untuk dilihat. Ia membiarkan rambutnya di belai lembut oleh terpaan angin yang begitu sejuk.

"kalau bisa berharap, aku akan terus mengarungi jalanku sendiri seperti saat ini." ia menuruni bukit kemudian melewati aliran sungai yang tenang dan jernih melompat dari batu ke batu. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Ia sangat menyukai kehidupannya saat ini. iya, gadis itu adalah gadis yang terlahir dengan rambut yang menawan dan berwarna merah semerah apel, ia bernama byun baekhyun seorang apoteker yang tinggal di kota kerajaan Tanbarun. Dia hanya gadis dari golongan rakyat biasa. Ia memiliki sebuah toko obat, ia sangat terkenal di daerahnya karena warna rambutnya yang unik dan keramahannya kepada warga yang membutuhkan racikan obat darinya.

"cermin oh cermin, siapakah gadis yang paling cantik di negeri ini." ucap pangeran daehyun yang tak lain adalah pemimpin dari kerajaan Tanbarun. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang mengganggu aksinya itu.

"pangeran daehyun." Ujar salah satu pengawal setianya.

"ada apa, taehyung?"

"orang itu bukanlah cermin. Dia informan dari kota." Ucap taehyung pengawal setianya, wajahnya begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlihat jengah melihat kelakuan pangeran pemimpin kerajaan Tanburan yang satu ini.

"ekhem" pangeran daehyun menetralkan suaranya, ia berdiri tegap menghadap pada seseorang yang sedang duduk berlutut kearahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengawal taehyung, "dia memberitahuku segala hal yang dia lihat, dia pantas menjadi cermin." Ujarnya tegas dengan menatap pengawal taehyung dengan wajah yang datar.

"ah, tolong jangan terlalu banyak bercanda pangeran." Pengawal taehyung mengingatkan pangeran daehyun yang mulai mengeluarkan sikap bodohnya itu.

"kau juga! Jangan hanya berdiam disana. Beritahu informasinya!" geram pangeran daehyun marah, ia menunjuk jarinya kearah seseorang yang dikenal sebagai seorang informan kota yang saat ini tengah membelalakkan matanya kearah pangeran daehyun dengan posisi masih berlutut.

"ah, ba-baik." Ucap orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mulai memberitahukan informasi yang didapatkannya dari para penduduk kota Tanbarun.

"anda ingin tahu siapa gadis tercantik di kerajaan Tanbarun ini kan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan gadis itu." Jelasnya kepada sang pangeran.

"gadis itu?" tanya pangeran daehyun penasaran. Kemudian orang itu menjelaskan secara detail siapa gadis yang ia maksud itu.

"ya, gadis yang terlahir dengan rambut menawan dan semerah apel. Namanya adalah byun baekhyun."

"kakak terima kasih." Ucap seorang anak perempuan keluar dari sebuah toko sambil membawa obat.

"jangan lupa minum obatnya ya!" ucap baekhyun yang kini tengah meracik obat untuk para warga.

"sampai jumpa, baekhyunie." salah seorang lelaki paruh baya meninggalkan toko baekhyun saat setelah ia mendapatkan obat yang dibutuhkannya dari baekhyun.

"tuan, semoga cepat sembuh" ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah lelaki paruh baya tadi. Kini yang berada di toko obat hanya ada baekhyun dan seorang wanita tua yang sejak tadi memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang meracik obat. Baekhyun pun menghampiri wanita tua itu yang kini sedang duduk di dekat jendela.

"maaf lama menunggu," baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah wanita tua itu. "selanjutnya obat untuk anda kan, kino." Iya, wanita tua itu bernama kino. Ia cukup dekat dengan baekhyun, ia pun sering mengunjungi baekhyun di rumah sekaligus toko baekhyun sekedar membeli obat atau pun melihat kondisi baekhyun saat ini.

"ah tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Aku datang hanya untuk mencuci mataku dengan melihat rambut cantikmu." Ujar kino dengan tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang sibuk meracik obat untuknya.

"hehe terima kasih." Baekhyun hanya mampu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan wanita tua yang bernama kino itu. Ia masih terus mencari botol rempah-rempah untuk meracik obat yang sesuai untuk kino. "tapi karena anda sudah ke sini, aku siapkan sekalian saja obat untuk anda. Aku mendapatkan tanaman obat yang bagus, jadi tolong diterima." Baekhyun pun mengambil sebuah botol yang berisikan rempah-rempah obat. Namun, ia mendengar isakan. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kearah wanta tua yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"hiks hiks, kau adalah ahli obat yang sangat baik. Hiks hiks andaikan saja kakek dan nenekmu yang sudah meninggal bisa melihatmu. Hiks hiks.." kino si wanita tua itu menangis tersedu-sedu saat mengingat baekhyun yang hanya tinggal sendirian, ya kakek dan nenek baekhyun telah meninggal dunia. Baekhyun yang melihat kino menangis menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa agar kino bisa berhenti menangis.

"eengh.. kino.." ucap baekhyun bingung dengan sikap kino. Namun, tiba-tiba kino berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak histeris. "huuuuaaa aku baru ingat! Tadi aku sedang merebus sup."

"heh" baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan kino, tanpa sadar ia telah memukul meja cukup keras. Namun kino si wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum malu ke arah baekhyun.

"gawat.. gawat.. hehe" setelah tertawa kecil kino pun meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"huh, nanti saja aku berikan padanya." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kino, ia tau alasan kenapa kino bertingkah seperti itu, karena kino tidak menginginkan obat dan ia begitu susah untuk diberi obat. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, ia mulai mencampurkan tanaman-tanaman obat yang akan diberikan kepada kino.

Ckleeekkk (suara pintu yang dibuka)

"apa ada yang kelupaan..." baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia menyangka bahwa orang yang membuka pintu tokonya adalah kino. Namun, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, ternyata orang tersebut bukanlah kino.

"istri mudanya, pangeran daehyun?" baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan dari orang yang kini telah berada dihadapannya.

"ya dengan kata lain, kau akan menjadi selirnya." Ujar orang itu dengan tegas, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebih tepatnya seringaian. Orang itu adalah taehyung pengawal pribadi pangeran daehyun dari kerajaan Tanbarun.

"tidak mungkin." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, matanya membulat untuk kesekian kalinya ia terkejut, ia memundurkan dirinya selangkah kebelakang. Namun, tba-tiba ia mendekati pengawal itu dan bertanya, "aku tidak percaya dia tertarik dengan gadis dari kota sepertiku, hanya karena warna rambutku." Ucap baekhyun dengan cepat, kemudian ia menegakkan badannya dihadapan pengawal taehyung, "aku hanya akan membuat malu sang pangeran." Ujar baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"pangeran daehyun tertarik padamu." Ucap pengawal taehyung dengan tegas, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati baekhyun sehingga membuat baekhyun berjalan mundur karena takut.

"bagaimanapun caranya, besok pagi kau harus hadir ke istana secara formal." Pengawal taehyung terus mendekati baekhyun yang terus melangkah mundur, sehingga baekhyun terjatuh karena telah menabrak meja. Ia pun berhenti melangkah dan menatap baekhyun dengan wajah dinginnya, ia memegang pedang yang berada di pinggangnya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya ia begitu takut saat ini. "selagi bisa, percantiklah dirimu malam ini." ucap pengawal taehyung dengan tegas, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah luar toko meninggalkan baekhyun yang saat ini masih terkejut dengan semua pernyataan pengawal istana itu.

"huuuhhh.." baekhyun hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya, dan menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai.

Setelah kepergian pengawal istana itu, baekhyun hanya mampu duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia benar-benar bingung, Ia memikirkan cara bagaimana menghadapi hal yang seperti ini. namun, ia tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya melihat kearah botol yang berisi tumbuh-tumbuhan obat. Ia telah memikirkannya dan inilah keputusannya.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa botol tanaman obat, kemudian mulai menyaringnya dan meracik hingga menjadi obat. Ia menimbang tumbuh-tumbuhan yang akan ia racik.

"ini untuk kino, obat untuk meredakan sakit punggung dan menghentikan peradangan saluran pernapasan." Ia mulai mencampurkan biji-bijian dan tumbu-tumbuhan kemudian ia menggilingnya dengan menggunakan alu. "ditempatnya yuri, seorang ayah dan seorang bayi terkena flu." Kemudian baekhyun menuangkan racikannya ketempat obat lalu membungkusnya kemudian diletakkan didalam sebuah amplop yang telah diberi nama.

"sip, sisanya.." baekhyun pun melanjutkan meracik obat untuk seluruh pelanggannya. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan hari ini juga. Hingga obat yang terakhir.

"huuhh." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Kemudian ia membereskan semuanya. "dengan ini sudah cukup." Ia membalikkan badannya, saat itu juga ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Ia memperhatikan rambutnya yang berwarna semerah apel yang panjang dan diikat oleh sebuah pita. Kemudian baekhyun mengambil gunting yang berada didekatnya kemudian mengarahkan pada rambutnya.

" _sebenarnya ini bukan salahmu."_ Ujar baekhyun dalam hati. Kemudian ia memotong rambutnya yang panjang.

Saat ini baekhyun telah menggunakan jubahnya yang berwarna putih dengan menutupi rambutnya dengan kerudung jubahnya itu, ia membawa sebuah tas yang kini telah di sandangnya. Ia memperhatikan rumah sekaligus tokonya yang banyak menyimpan kenangan, disinilah tempat ia dibesarkan, setelah itu ia menutup pintu rumahnya dari luar.

"selamat tinggal Tanbarun." Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan kota kelahirannya, ia juga meninggalkan potongan rambutnya yang masih terikat dengan pita di dekat jendela. Iya, baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya, ia pergi dengan menumpang di sebuah kereta kuda milik salah seorang warga yang ingin menjual hasil kebunnya.

Baekhyun duduk di belakang kereta, dengan memakan bekal yang telah ia siapkan. Ia hanya membawa sebungkus kacang. Kereta pun mulai meninggalkan kawasan kerajaan Tanbarun. Ini adalah pilihannya, ia tak pernah ingin menjadi selir sang pangeran. Sehingga baekhyun lebih memilih pergi dari kota daripada ia harus menjadi selirnya pangeran daehyun.

Kereta pun berhenti di sebuah perbatasan. Baekhyun turun dari kereta dan membungkukkan badannya kepada kusir. Kemudian kereta kuda itu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun. setelah itu, baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah hutan, ia tidak merasa takut dengan keadaan hutan yang semakin gelap karena menandakan malam akan tiba. Ia terus menelusuri hutan tersebut. Ia melirikkan pandangannya ke arah kanan dan kiri, dan tanpa diduga pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah rumah yang berdiri di atas tebing. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri rumah itu.

"permisi, permisi, apa ada orang dirumah?" baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah itu berkali-kali dan sedikit berteriak untuk memastikan apa rumah itu berpenghuni. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab suara baekhyun dari dalam rumah. Ini menandakan bahwa rumah ini sedang kosong.

"aku tidak mau masuk tanpa izin juga, tapi hari mulai gelap." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dihalaman rumah itu, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding kemudian mengeratkan jubahnya karena udara di hutan ini cukup dingin. "ah perutku mulai lapar." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Ia benar-benar lelah akibat perjalanannya ini, akhirnya baekhyun pun terlelap di depan rumah tersebut.

Hari pun menjelang pagi, cahaya matahari mulai masuk melewati celah-celah pohon yang menjulang di dalam hutan. Tampak seekor burung kecil sedang menikmati makanan yang berada di atas tubuh seseorang, namun saat burung itu merasakan adanya gerakan kecil dari tubuh itu akhirnya burung itu pun terbang menjauh meninggalkan kulit kacang yang ia makan tadi. Ya orang itu adalah baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang sudah terang. "hooaaammm.." ia menguap sedikit, lalu tiba-tba ia mendengar sebuah suara di balik dinding pembatas rumah itu.

"sehun! Luhan! Aku duluan ya." Terdengar suara laki-laki, baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dinding bata tersebut.

"oi, mau dari tempat setinggi itu lagi.?" Itu adalah suara dari orang yang berbeda, baekhyun masih menatap keatas, ia begitu penasaran. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat karena terkejut ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang melompat dari balik dinding, matanya seperti terkunci dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sosok laki-laki itu, ia begitu tampan dan gagah. Dengan senyumannya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Laki-laki itu melihat kearah baekhyun, dan seketika itu mata mereka bertemu. Namun, tiba-tiba...

Duuukkkkkk...

"aaahh.."

gubraaakkk...

laki-laki itu terjatuh kebawah karena kakinya yang tersangkut pada dinding. Baekhyun pun refleks menutup mata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilutut. Ia tak ingin melihat bagaimana proses laki-laki itu terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Ia meremas ujung jubahnya, ia tau pasti rasanya begitu sakit setelah terjatuh dari ketinggian. Akhirnya baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk membuka mata perlahan dan melihat kearah laki-laki yang saat ini tengah memunggunginya.

"aduuhh..aiisshh" laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan, ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya tangannya yang terluka. Namun, baekhyun tak berani untuk mendekati laki-laki itu. Sehingga ada 2 orang yang berlari menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"kau baik-baik saja, chanyeol?" ucap seseorang yang kini telah berada dihadapan laki-laki itu. "kau terluka? Apa kepalamu terbentur? Satu tambah satu berapa?" laki-laki yang mengenakan t-shirt berwarna putih itu meluncurkan banyak pertanyaan kepada laki-laki yang terjatuh tadi dengan nada cemasnya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang terjatuh tadi hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah datar.

"dua." Jawab laki-laki itu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. "eh? Kalian siapa ya?" tanyanya kepada kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"aku sehun!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang tadi memberikan pertanyaan banyak.

"oh, itu namamu ya?" ucap seorang wanita yang memandang jengah drama dihadapannya.

"luhan.." teriak laki-laki yang bernama sehun itu kepada seorang wanita yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"kenapa kau begitu juga." Omel sehun kepada luhan.

"hahaha.." laki-laki yang terjatuh itu yang bernama chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi sehun. Sedangkan, Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang mereka kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kerudung kepalanya dan mulai merangkak untuk meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. Ia merangkak dengan cara mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketauan.

"jadi.." baekhyun menghentikan acara merangkaknya, dan chanyeol melirik kearah belakang. Baekhyun terkejut ia sudah ketauan.

"sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" ucap chanyeol, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya. Dan membalikkan badannya kearah baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi menungging. Chanyeol mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengangkatnya kesamping. "apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini." setelah itu chanyeol meletakkan pedangnya dipundak. Baekhyun terkejut ia pun terduduk dan tertawa kikuk.

"y-yah, aku eng.." baekhyun benar-benar salah tingkah saat ini, ia terus menutupi wajahnya dengan kerudung jubahnya. "hanya sedang menyusuri jalan yang jarang dilalui orang." Chanyeol yang semula mengeluarkan seringaiannya kemudian menatap baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"terus.." belum sempat baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya, chanyeol sudah menodongkan pedangnya kehadapan wajah baekhyun. baekhyun yang melihat ujung pedang itu meskipun masih dalam keadaan terbungkus terkejut, matanya membulat. Tiba-tiba chanyeol mengayunkan pedangnya keatas sehingga kerudung yang menutupi wajah baekhyun terlepas dan menampakkan wajah baekhyun dengan rambut pendek yang berwarna merah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkejut, ah bukan hanya chanyeol tetapi sehun dan luhan pun terkejut saat melihat baekhyun.

"hah.." baekhyun memegang kepalanya ia tersadar jika kerudung jubahnya telah terlepas dari kepalanya sehingga menampilkan rambutnya. Dan chanyeol menurunkan pedangnya.

"rambutmu itu aneh juga ya..?" ujar chanyeol masih menatap kearah baekhyun.

"iya, sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan itu." Jawab baekhyun sambil menunjukkan senyumannya, kemudian ia melihat kearah tangan chanyeol yang terluka akibat terjatuh tadi. "tangan kananmu terluka." Ujar baekhyun, chanyeol pun melihat luka di tangan kanannya.

"lalu kenapa?" tanya chanyeol, lalu baekhyun pun mengambil obat yang ia bawa didalam tasnya.

"aku adalah ahli obat. Aku memiliki salep. Jika kamu mau silahkan.." sebelum baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya chanyeol memotong, "tidak perlu."

"eh." Baekhyun pun berhenti mencari obat itu, karena chanyeol sudah mengarahkan pedangnya kearah baekhyun.

"itu bisa saja racun atau semacamnya. Jika ada yang tiba-tiba memberikannya, mana mau aku gunakan. Aku ini bukan kurcaci atau sejenisnya. Aku takkan mempercayai seseorang semudah itu. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." ujar chanyeol tegas dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya. Ia masih mengarahkan pedangnya kearah baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya, "oh." Ucap baekhyun masih dengan tatapan bingungnya itu.

"kalau sudah mengerti, cepat pergi." Ucap chanyeol melembut disertai dengan senyum tipisnya. Namun baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya _"yah, yang dia katakan itu benar juga."_ Ujar baekhyun dalam hati, " _kurasa dimana-mana itu selalu ada orang yang sombong."_ Tambah baekhyun dalam datinya, ia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap laki-laki dihadapannya ini. secara tiba-tiba baekhyun menggenggam ujung pedang chanyeol.

"ha? Ap.." chanyeol terkejut bukan main, pasalnya baekhyun menggenggam pedangnya begitu kuat lalu sebelum chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada baekhyun, ia malah dikejutkan dengan sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memukulkan dirinya sendiri dengan pedang chanyeol ke arah tangan baekhyun.

"a-apa yang kau.." chanyeol memundurkan dirinya kebelakang, lalu baekhyun mengambil salep yang ia miliki kemudian mengoleskannya pada tangannya yang ia pukul sendiri menggunakan pedang chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya, bahkan bukan hanya chanyeol yang terkejut dengan ulah baekhyun itu, sehun dan luhan pun terdiam mata mereka membulat dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun saat ini. setelah baekhyun selesai menempelkan salep pada tangannya yang luka, ia pun menunjukkannya kepada chanyeol.

"sayangnya , aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan membawa racun kemana-mana." Ucap baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Chanyeol pun terkejut kembali mendengar ucapan baekhyun tersebut, ia pun menjatuhkan pedangnya ketanah.

"pufftt, hahahaha.." tawa sehun meledak karena mendengar pernyataan baekhyun yang begitu polos. "dia berhasil mempengaruhimu, chanyeol." Ucap sehun ketika ia telah berhenti tertawa.

"hahahaha.." chanyeol pun tertawa dan berjongkok didepan baekhyun yang kini sedang menatap bingung kearah dua laki-laki itu.

"hah, maaf untuk yang barusan. Namaku chanyeol." Ujar chanyeol ketika tawanya sudah berhenti ia tersenyum kearah baekhyun.

"aku baekhyun." ucap baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol yang kini berada dihadapannya. lalu, chanyeol pun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terluka ke hadapan baekhyun, "salam kenal, baekhyun. Dari awal, setengahnya adalah kesalahanmu. Jadinya aku gagal mendarat." Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan, "Hah..?"..

"ini adalah rumah kosong, tapi kami sering bermain disini." Jelas chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di sofa bersama baekhyun yang sedang membalut luka di tangan chanyeol. "lalu yang sedang kalah bermain catur disana adalah sehun dan yang menang dengan mudah itu adalah luhan." Ujar chanyeol yang mendapatkan death glare dari sehun.

"chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau yakin jika aku sedang kalah tanpa melihat." Teriak sehun tidak terima dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan.

"pakai perasaan." Jawab chanyeol dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau kalah." Luhan menyadarkan sehun, jika sehun benar-benar kalah saat ini. sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menggeram kesal.

"ya, dengan ini sudah cukup." Baekhyun pun selesai membalut luka ditangan chanyeol, ia membereskan peralatannya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"wah, kau ahli dalam hal ini baekhyun." ujar chanyeol sambil menatap balutan lukanya yang begitu rapi.

"aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sudah bilang jika aku ahli obat, bukan."

"ah benar juga ya."chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian ia melirik kearah baekhyun yang tengah membalut tangannya sendiri menggunakan perban. "jadi, kenapa seorang ahli obat sepertimu lari dari rumah?" tanya chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"alasannya tidak penting." baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus kedepan, "aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar." Baekhyun pun menyelesaikan balutan ditangannya kemudian berjalan keluar menelusuri hutan. Disetiap langkahnya baekhyun selalu tersenyum ia menatap keatas, ia sangat menyukai udara sejuk dari hutan.

"jadi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya baekhyun kepada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"harga diriku sebagai laki-laki bisa turun jika membiarkan gadis terluka pergi ke hutan sendirian." Ucap seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah chanyeol.

"aneh." Baekhyun pun berlari menuju tengah-tengah hutan, ia tersenyum. "aku sudah terbiasa pergi ke hutan dan pegunungan saat belajar menjadi ahli obat." Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya kesamping kemudian berputar, menghirup udara sejuk sebanyak-banyaknya yang dapat membuatnya nyaman. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia hanya menatap baekhyun dari belakang. Kemudian, baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan bersender pada salah satu pohon yang ada didekatnya.

"waktu dan udara yang mengalir disini terasa berbeda dengan yang dikota, rasanya enak." Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"ya, aku mengerti maksudmu." Ucap chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keatas.

"barusan, kau jujur ya?" tanya baekhyun, yang membuat chanyeol terkejut.

"aahhh.." ucap baekhyun tiba-tba, chanyeol yang mendengar ringisan baekhyun kemudian berjalan kearah baekhyun yang saat ini sedang memegang rambutnya dibelakang. "aduh aaaa.." baekhyun meringis sakit, ia tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya.

"ah, ini tersangkut. Ada helaian rambut yang lebih panjang dari yang lainnya." Ujar chanyeol saat ia melihat kearah belakang kepala baekhyun,

"eh. Aku pasti melewatkannya. Maaf chanyeol, bisa tolong kau potong?" pinta baekhyun sambil melirik sedikit kearah chanyeol, tangannya masih memegang rambutnya yang tersangkut.

"hah..?" chanyeol bingung dengan ucapan baekhyun.. ia masih terus memperhatikan helaian rambut yang menyangkut di batang pohon itu.

"tidak perlu rapi kok," ujar baekhyun, namun chanyeol hanya mampu mengeluarkan smirknya dan berjalan menjauh dari baekhyun, "tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa memotong rambut seorang gadis!" tolak chanyeol

"heh,," baekhyun menatap kearah chanyeol.

"apa memotong rambut panjangmu ada hubungannya dengan alasanmu lari dari rumah?" chanyeol berjalan mundar-mandir di hadapan baekhyun, tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku. "jika kau mengatakan alasannya, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ucap chanyeol yang kini menghadap ke arah baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya seperti ini -_- ke arah chanyeol, "ternyata kau kejam ya."

"hmm.." gumam chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun menyerah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan alasannya kenapa ia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah. Chanyeol yang mendengar alasan itu pun terkejut dan berteriak, "dia ingin menjadikanmu istri muda?" begitulah respon chanyeol.

"oleh seorang pria kaya terkenal yang hidup secara mewah, tapi perkataannya seperti ditunjukkan pada perempuan murahan. Dia pikir rambut merah itu tidak biasa dan dia ingin memiliki diriku." Jelas baekhyun menceritakan dari awal mengapa ia diminta untuk menjadi istri muda pangeran daehyun. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kembali bercerita, "jika aku menuruti perkataannya, rasanya dia seperti membeli apel di penjual buah saja.."

"baek.." ucapan chanyeol terhenti ketita baekhyun mulai berdiri dan melirik kearah chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "aku ingin membuatnya menyerah secara perlahan dengan meninggalkan rambutku." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, matanya membulat seketika ia tertawa terbahak-bahak..

"puufftt, hahahahaha itu adalah keputusan yang bagus!." Chanyeol tertawa, ia memukulkan tangannya ke pahanya sendiri karena tawanya yang begitu kencang, "baguslah kau bisa lari dari si pecundang itu." Chanyeol pun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian ia meletakkan pedang yang selalu ia bawa di pundaknya. "karena, itu adalah merah kebanggaanmu."

"merah kebanggaan?" tanya baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan.

"ya.." ucap chanyeol dengan tegas kemudian ia membalikkan badannya yang semula memunggungi baekhyun lalu saat ini ia menghadap ke arah gadis itu. "merah itu seharusnya menjadi warna dari takdir, bukan." Chanyeol menjelaskan arti dari ucapannya itu dengan senyum diwajahnya, baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun kemudian mulai mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap dirinya juga.

"walaupun saat ini menyusahkan mungkin tanpa terduga itu bisa membuatmu terhubung dengan sesuatu." Saat ini keduanya saling menatap, dengan chanyeol yang tersenyum menatap mata baekhyun dan baekhyun yang matanya sudah membulat, ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan, "c-caramu berpikir sangat hebat ya.." baekhyun berkata dengan gugup masih dengan ekspresinya yang terkejut.

"wah? Itu pujian." Ujar chanyeol menampilkan senyumnya hingga membuat matanya menyipit menunjukkan eye smilenya kearah baekhyun.

Sedangkan diarah lain tepatnya diatas sebuah pohon sehun dan luhan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik chanyeol dan baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"ternyata dia memang sama sekali tidak mencurigakan. Ya?" ucap sehun yang kini tengah mengelus seekor anak kucing, kemudian ia menatap ke arah luhan yang masih mengawasi chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"bukan itu saja, sepertinya chanyeol juga sangat menyukainya." Jawab luhan, ia masih menatap kearah chanyeol yang selalu menampilkan senyumannya kepada baekhyun.

Akhirnya chanyeol dan baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah itu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman yang terpampang diwajah mereka masing-masing. Namun, saat tiba di depan rumah chanyeol melihat sesuatu kemudia ia pun berlari mendekati sebuah keranjang yang terletak didepan pintu rumah tersebut.

"apa ini.?" ucap chanyeol penasaran, kemudian ia pun memeriksa isi dari keranjang tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol sedang memegang sebuah keranjang pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat apa yang ditemukan oleh chanyeol. Setelah, sampai dihadapan chanyeol dan melihat keranjang yang kini tengah berada di tangan chanyeol baekhyun pun terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya, "hah. Itu adalah pita yang kugunakan untuk mengikat rambutku." Ujar baekhyun ketika ia melihat pita yang terikat pada keranjang yang ditutupi oleh kain.

"eh," Chanyeol yang mendengar pernyataan baekhyun pun refleks menurunkan keranjang itu kemudian kain yang menutupi keranjang itu terjatuh menampilkan isi dari keranjang tersebut yang tak lain adalah apel merah dengan hiasan bunga mawar kuning.

.

.

.

TBC

Karena jalan ceritanya sama, Cuma saya ubah castnya dan ubah dikit-dikit tetep aja ini cerita punya sorata-chan. So, reviewnya itu buat penulis dan pengarang aslinya aja ok ok ^^ but, saya juga butuh review untuk yang chanbaek vers juga hohoho,, monggo yang mau FF ini lanjut ke vers chanbaek tinggalin jejaknya.. makasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Snow White With The Red Hair (ChanBaek, Vers)

Main cast:

Park chanyeol : pangeran kedua dari kerajaan clarines

Byun baekhyun (GS) : seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai ahli obat/apoteker di kota kerajaan Tanbarun yang terlahir dengan rambut menawan dan berwarna semerah apel.

Jung daehyun : pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Tanbarun.

Kim taehyung : pengawal pribadi dari pangeran daehyun

Oh sehun : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, namun ia sudah menganggap chanyeol sebagai saudaranya sebaliknya chanyeol pun begitu

Xi luhan (GS) : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, ia memiliki sifat dewasa.

 **(Dichapter Selanjutnya Bakalan Ada Tambahan Dan Pengurangan Cast ^^)**

Genre: romance

Lenght: chapter

Rating: T+

Disini saya hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa fanfic ini adalah chanbaek version dari anime akagami no shirayukihime yang ditulis oleh deko akao dan pengarangnya adalah sorata akizuki, karena ini anime kisahnya sweet banget akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meremakenya menjadi chanbaek vers. Hoho... :'V

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

"apa ini.?" ucap chanyeol penasaran, kemudian ia pun memeriksa isi dari keranjang tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol sedang memegang sebuah keranjang pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat apa yang ditemukan oleh chanyeol. Setelah, sampai dihadapan chanyeol dan melihat keranjang yang kini tengah berada di tangan chanyeol baekhyun pun terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya, "hah. Itu adalah pita yang kugunakan untuk mengikat rambutku." Ujar baekhyun ketika ia melihat pita yang terikat pada keranjang yang ditutupi oleh kain.

"eh," Chanyeol yang mendengar pernyataan baekhyun pun refleks menurunkan keranjang itu kemudian kain yang menutupi keranjang itu terjatuh menampilkan isi dari keranjang tersebut yang tak lain adalah apel merah dengan hiasan bunga mawar kuning.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Chanyeol kini tengah duduk di sofa, ia sedang membaca isi pesan yang terselip di sela-sela bingkisan apel itu. Sedangkan baekhyun ia duduk di sebrang berhadapan dengan chanyeol, ia menundukkan wajahnya, ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah pita yang ia gulung-gulung. Ya, pita itu adalah pita yang pernah menghiasi rambut merahnya dulu ketika masih panjang.

"asalmu itu dari Tanbarun, bukan?" tanya chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Ia masih memainkan pita yang berada di tangannya, sedangkan tatapan matanya ke lantai bukan menatap chanyeol yang seolah-olah tengah mengintrogasinya.

"orang yang mengirimkan ini sampai melewati perbatasan untuk mendapatkanmu." Ucap chanyeol dengan memasang smirknya, di tangannya masih terdapat kertas kecil yang berisi pesan dari si pengirim. "sepertinya dia adalah pria yang tengik ya?"

"hahahaha.." baekhyun pun tertawa mendengar pernyataan chanyeol barusan. "ini bukan bahan tertawaan!" ujar chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena kesal dengan respon baekhyun yang hanya tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa, tolong jelaskan di bagian mana yang lucu sehingga baekhyun yang daritadi diam bisa tertawa seperti itu. "apa ini sangat serius sampai dia rela melewati perbatasan?" teriak chanyeol sambil menunjuk kertas pesan itu di hadapan baekhyun yang kini tengah menunduk diam.

Baekhyun pun menatap pita yang ia lilitkan di telapak tangannya, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, "itu karena siapa dirinya.." ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, chanyeol hanya mampu menopang dagunya sambil memperhatkan baekhyun berbicara. Raut wajahnya saat ini sangat tidak santai. "dia adalah pangeran pertama dari Tanbarun.."

"DAEHYUN!" teriak chanyeol terkejut tanpa ia sadari tangannya yang terluka menggebrak meja sangat kuat ketika baekhyun mengungkapkan identitas sang pengirim. Seketika itu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah yang kesakitan. "si... pangeran.. bodoh itu.. ya?" ujar chanyeol terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakit ditangannya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya baekhyun khawatir saat melihat tingkah chanyeol yang menahan rasa sakit ditangannya. "Dia orang yang terlampau bodoh sampai kebodohannya di ketahui negeri tetangga." Ujar baekhyun, tatapannya masih pada lantai. Chanyeol pun mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa.

"itu karena siapa dia, ya? Mungkin ia telah mengecek semua daftar orang yang melewati perbatasan." Chanyeol menatap balutan luka ditangannya.

"dia sampai segitunya, ya?" ujar baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"jika ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan, mungkin seketika dia langsung anggap menjadi miliknya." Ucap chanyeol, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang kini sudah merasa baikkan.

"bahkan kalau itu berarti mengurungnya? Tidak mungkin, bukan?" baekhyun mengambil sebuah apel yang berada di keranjang. Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatap apel merah yang kini tengah berada di genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan buah apel itu dengan tatapan sendu, saat ia melihat ada bagian apel yang mulai membusuk. "sekarang mulai memburuk." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap bagian apel yang membusuk itu. "Merah ini mulai menjadi beban" lanjut baekhyun masih dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian ia tersadar akan ucapannya barusan. Ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis sehingga menampilkan eye smilenya, "Cuma bercanda."

Seketika chanyeol terdiam melihat baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya. Kemudian ia menatap baekhyun, lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya berjalan menuju arah baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun, ia bingung dengan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki kearahnya. Namun, bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan baekhyun yang kini tengah memegang apel. Tanpa aba-aba atau izin dari baekhyun, chanyeol malah mengarahkan apel itu ke mulutnya dan menggigit bagian apel yang hampir membusuk. "chanyeol." Ujar baekhyun terkejut, ia membulatkan matanya melihat chanyeol yang kini tengah mengunyah apel sambil menatap kearahnya dan jangan lupakan bahwa chanyeol masih menggenggam lengan baekhyun.

"kau sangat tidak sopan ya.?" Ujar sehun tiba-tiba yang kini tengah mengamati adegan romantis secara gratis dari tangga. Sedangkan chanyeol terbatuk karena tersedak apel yang ia kunyah, baekhyun pun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Mereka berdua terkejut karena sehun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping mereka. "jangan begitu chanyeol, kau harus mendapatkannya sendiri." Ujar sehun mengejek chanyeol.

"apa yang kau..." teriak chanyeol geram, namun belum sempat ia meneruskan protesnya, ia malah terbatuk-batuk kembali. Disisi lain baekhyun menatap ke arah apel yang telah digigit oleh chanyeol tadi.

"kalau mau makan atau bicara, lakukan satu-satu." Ujar sehun dengan menopang dagu dan menatap ke arah chanyeol kini wajahnya sudah memerah. "aku tidak memanggilmu. Jangan ikut campur!" teriak chanyeol marah karena sehun yang terus menerus mengejeknya. "perkataanmu menyakitkan." Ujar sehun dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat sesedih mungkin.

"chanyeol." Panggil baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Apa?" chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan membalikkan badannya kearah baekhyun.

"aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Maaf." Ujar baekhyun, chanyeol yang mendengar baekhyun meminta maaf pun terdiam dan menatap kearah baekhyun. tiba-tiba raut wajah chanyeol menjadi serius, "baekhyun. apel itu jangan kau makan." Tegas chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang serius, "eh." Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan chanyeol yang melarangnya memakan apel.

"luhan, sehun.." tiba-tiba tubuh chanyeol oleng, ia memegang bibirnya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. "jangan marah, ya" seketika tubuh chanyeol ambruk ke lantai.

"chanyeol!" teriak sehun dan luhan serempak, mereka berdua kemudian meloncat kearah tubuh chanyeol yang hampir membentur lantai. Sehun dengan gesit menopang tubuh chanyeol yang tengah pingsan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "ada apa chanyeol?" tanya sehun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh chanyeol yang pingsan, "chanyeol!" panggil luhan berusaha menyadarkan chanyeol.

"hah.." baekhyun pun tersadar akan sesuatu, kemudian ia menggosokkan apel itu ke perban luka di tangannya, lalu ia mencium aroma apel yang tertinggal pada perban di tangannya. Matanya seketika membulat, "Beracun!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

"penawarnya?!" tanya luhan seketika dengan wajah serius,

"tunggu sebentas." kemudian baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengambil botol obat yang ia bawa, "percuma. Aku tidak bisa meraciknya dengan ini." ujar baekhyun memperhatikan dua buah botol obat yang kini tengah berada di genggamannya, "kalau tidak bergegas..."

Kriiieeettttt (bunyi pintu dibuka)

Belum sempat baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya, tiba-tiba baekhyun di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"wah, bukan nona baekhyun yang memakan apelnya, ya?" ujar seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Taehyung pengawal dari pangeran Daehyun.

"siapa kau?!" tanya sehun dengan nada tinggi, sedangkan luhan sudah siap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"kau.." baekhyun terkejut ketika menatap taehyung yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memperhatikan baekhyun dengan wajah yang dingin.

"hm, tak apalah." Ujar pengawal taehyung sambil memegang dagunya, kemudian baekhyun berlari menghampirinya. "apa maksudmu?!" tanya baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"jangan khawatir, ada seseorang yang memiliki penawarnya. Kau mau ikut denganku dengan damai, kan?" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada chanyeol yang kini tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan sehun. Sedangkan baekhyun menggeram kesal karena tingkah laku pengawal taehyung, ia tau siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

.

.

.

"oh, jadi kau?! Begitu ya, aku takjub" ujar pangeran Daehyun pada baekhyun yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengamati penampilan baekhyun saat ini. "rambut merah yang kau tinggalkan itu asli, ya?" tanya pangeran Daehyun membelakangi baekhyun yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"eng, penawar untuk teman saya bagaimana?!" tanya baekhyun pada pangeran Daehyun yang kini tengah berdiri memunggunginya. "ah ya, tunggu dulu." Ucap pangeran Daehyun, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi yang berada di hadapannya. "sebenarnya, nona baekhyun.." ucapnya lagi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya angkuh.

"dunia adalah tempat yang menakutkan. Kenyataan bahwa aku melamarmu tapi kau malah lari membuatku menjadi bahan olokkan di kota dan istana." Pangeran Daehyun memegang keningnya dan menumpukkan tangannya pada meja yang berada di sampingnya. Ia memasang wajah sedihnya, namun itu hanya sementara. Sedangkan baekhyun masih diam mendengarkan apa saja yang akan dikatakan oleh pangeran pertama kerajaan Tanbarun itu.

"ya ampun, karena hal itu. Pandangan publik terhadapku jadi turun. Namun, rumor itu tidak dapat di sanggah karena kesalahanmu." Lanjutnya menyalahkan sikap baekhyun, kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya, "jadi, demi mengembalikkan nama baikku." Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam, "aku ingin kau menjadi istri mudaku."

"HAH." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, "walaupun kau hanyalah gadis kota rendahan. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan seorang gadis. Jadi, inilah solusi yang kuambil dengan berat hati." Jelas pangeran daehyun kepada baekhyun yang masih membulatkan matanya. "s-saya tidak salah dengar?" tanya baekhyun terputus-putus karena masih terkejut dengan pernyataan pangeran daehyun barusan.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari mendekati pangeran daehyun yang masih betah duduk di kursinya dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur ah sebenarnya bukan senyum lebih tepatnya pangeran daehyun tengah menyeringai kearah baekhyun, "eng, yang terpenting. Bagaimana dengan penawarnya? Apa saya bisa mendapatkan penawar untuk teman saya, pangeran daehyun?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada khawatir, ia masih memikirkan keadaan chanyeol saat ini.

"ah benar juga. Jika kau menyetujuinya. Akan segera kuberikan penawarnya." Ucap pangeran daehyun masih menunjukkan smirknya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah apel yang berada di atas meja di sampingnya. "ataukah.." potongnya sambil mengarahkan apel merah itu kehadapan baekhyun, "kau lebih ingin aku memberikan benda ini?" kemudian pangeran daehyun menjatuhkan apel merah itu ke lantai, baekhyun terdiam seketika saat melihat apel yang terlepas dari tangan sang pangeran.

Baekhyun teringat dengan perkataan chanyeol saat di hutan, **"merah itu seharusnya menjadi warna dari takdir, bukan?"** dengan gerakan slow motion apel itu hampir mendarat di lantai, **"walaupun sekarang menyusahkan. Mungkin tanpa terduga itu bisa membuatmu terhubung dengan sesuatu."** Seketika apel itu terjatuh menggelinding kearah kaki baekhyun. baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya menatap kearah apel yang sudah di buang oleh pangeran daehyun tatapannya kosong, "aku.." ucapnya dalam hati, "pada orang yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.." seketika baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan emosi, sedangkan pangeran daehyun malah menyeringai,

"hmm..." gumam pangeran daehyun, kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapan baekhyun dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "bagiku.." ucapnya ketika telah dihadapan baekhyun, ia menyingkirkan apel yang berada di dekat kaki baekhyun menggunakan kakinya. "sekarang aku tau kalau kau adalah gadis yang sangat menarik." Tangan pangeran daehyun mulai menyentuh wajah baekhyun, "aku tidak ingin kau jauh dariku" bisik pangeran daehyun dihadapan wajah baekhyun, tangannya mulai mengelus rambut merah baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kemudian ia menepis tangan pangeran daehyun yang berada di wajahnya dengan kasar.

"a-apa?" ujar pangeran daehyun yang terkejut dengan tindakan baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Namun, baekhyun hanya memasang wajah dinginnya.

"ah, maaf saja." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada datar, "eh.." pangeran daehyun yang melihat baekhyun pun terkejut dengan sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"pangeran daehyun." Baekhyun menutup matanya sebentar kemudian membuka matanya dan berujar dengan tegas, "silahkan ambil saya, seperti yang anda inginkan." Baekhyun menatap ke arah pangeran daehyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"tunggu. Menjauh!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari luar ruangan, "eh.." baekhyun dan pangeran daehyun pun sontak melirik ke arah pintu.

BRAAAKKKKK

Seseorang terlempar dari luar ketika pintu terbuka, "aku menolaknya!" ujar seseorang yang kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pedang di tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam karena menahan emosi.

"chanyeol." Ujar baekhyun, ketika tau bahwa chanyeol lah yang berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan cara mendobrak dan menghajar para pengawal yang berada di luar ruangan.

"hah.!" Spontan pangeran daehyun pun berteriak, karena ia terkejut dengan kejadian barusan "bajingaan!" teriak pengawal taehyun emosi, pengawal taehyung pun mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada chanyeol. Namun chanyeol dengan santainya menahan pedang pengawal taehyung dengan pedang yang berada ditangannya. Lalu dengan mudah ia menghajar pengawal taehyung hingga terhempas ke lantai.

Diluar pintu sudah berdiri sehun dan luhan, mereka berdua juga berhasil melumpuhkan para pengawal yang menghalangi jalan. Kemudian, chanyeol pun melirik kearah pangeran daehyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, "bisakah kau berhenti memuntahkan ucapan kotor semacam itu ke telinga seorang gadis?" ujar chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam, matanya membulat untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan pangeran daehyun menatap takut ke arah chanyeol.

"chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun, kemudian ia berlari kearah chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir. "ah, baekhyun. ikatkan ini untukku." Kemudian chanyeol mengangkat tangan yang terdapat lilitan perban yang terlepas, dengan senyum tipis kearah baekhyun.

"eh. Tunggu. Sebelum itu, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu.?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada khawatir dan wajah yang cemas kemudian ia mendekat kearah chanyeol.

"aku sudah menumbuhkan kekebalan tubuh dari racun kala-kalau aku diracuni." Jelas chanyeol sambil menatap kearah baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"tapi..." ucap baekhyun, belum sempat baekhyun meneruskan kata-katanya kemudian di potong oleh suara pangeran daehyun dari arah belakang "begitu ya.!"

Sontak baekhyun dan chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah pangeran daehyun, chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "jadi kaulah pria yang teracuni? Sangat disayangkan. Padahal aku berencana membuat nona baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak dan membawanya pulang." ujar pangeran daehyun sambil memegang dagunya dan berjalan angkuh dihadapan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang kini tengah mengikat perban di tangan chanyeol.

"jadi kau adalah orang yang memberikan apel, ya?" ujar chanyeol dengan nada dingin, dan wajah yang datar serta tatapannya yang tajam ke arah pangeran daehyun, sedangkan pangeran daehyun yang mendengar cara bicara chanyeol tidak sopan menggeram kesal, "perhatikan cara bicaramu kepadaku, bocah." Ucap pangeran daehyun dengan nada tinggi, "ada perbedaan besar diantara derajat kita!" ujar pangeran daehyun dengan nada angkuhnya.

"maafkan saya, pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Tanbarun. Tuan pangeran jung daehyun." Ujar chanyeol, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan pangeran daehyun yang diikuti oleh luhan dan sehun dibelakangnya, "eh." Pangeran daehyun pun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol.

"ini memang merepotkan, tapi perkenalkan diri saya." Ucap chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapan pangeran daehyun, lalu sehun dan luhan berada tepat dibelakang chanyeol tatapan mereka terpusat pada pangeran daehyun. Seketika itu chanyeol mengangkat pedang yang ia bawa ke hadapan pangeran daehyun dan menampakkan lambang yang terdapat pada pedang tersebut. "hm? Lambang itu.." gumam pangeran daehyun, matanya terarah pada lambang yang terdapat pada pedang chanyeol.

"senang berjumpa dengan anda. Saya adalah pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Clarines. Park Chanyeol!" ucap chanyeol dengan tegas masih tetap memperlihatkan pedangnya dihadapan pangeran daehyun, baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menampilkan wajah bingungnya. "kedua." Gumam baekhyun pelan.

"waahh, p-pangeran." Ucap pangeran daehyun tergagap-gagap dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"cha-chanyeol, bertahanlah!" baekhyun pun berlari menghampiri chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran, "apa kau mengenaliku?! Satu tambah satu berapa?!" tanyanya kepada chanyeol, ia begitu terkejut. Ia takut jika chanyeol saat ini tengah mabuk karena efek dari racun tersebut.

"aku serius. Baekhyun!" ujar chanyeol kemudian melirik kearah baekhyun untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. "tapi aku tak pernah menyangka akan diracuni oleh pangeran dari negeri tetangga. Pangeran daehyun." Pangeran Chanyeol pun melirik kearah pangeran daehyun, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pangeran daehyun. Sedangkan pangeran daehyun yang merasa dirinya tengah terancam memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi pangeran kedua dari kerajaan clarines itu.

"a-aku... maksudnya, tidak ada alasan saya memiliki racun itu!" ujar pangeran daehyun dengan wajah paniknya, suaranya bergetar akibat takut.

"di sini ada banyak, bukan?" tanya luhan tiba-tiba dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "kita dapat mengetesnya dalam penyelidikan resmi." Sambung sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Pangeran daehyun semakin panik akibat ucapan luhan dan sehun barusan.

"i-itu." Ucap pangeran daehyun terbata-bata, ia sontak memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang dan terjatuh dikursinya, pangeran chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekatinya. "kalau begitu. Kenapa kita tidak membuat penawaran saja. Pangeran bodoh." Ujar pangeran chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang serius. Sedangkan pangeran daehyun tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena takut. "jika kau tidak ingin tindakan bodohmu tersebar luas. Maka berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendekati baekhyun atau menyebut namanya lagi." Ucap pangeran chanyeol final, pangeran daehyun menatap kearah chanyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya "bagaimana kau bisa mengenal..." sebelum pangeran daehyun meneruskan ucapannya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh pedang yang diarahkan kehadapannya oleh pangeran chanyeol. Seketika ia pun terjungkit ke belakang karena terkejut.

"yak yak yak.."

Bruuukkkk

"awww.." pangeran daehyun meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya terbentur tiang yang berada dibelakangnya, "b-baiklah! Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji!" ujar pangeran daehyun dengan panik dan terbata-bata, wajahnya semakin memucat. Setelah mendengar ucapan pangeran daehyun, pangeran chanyeol pun tersenyum miring. "baekhyun, ada banyak hal yang ingin kau katakan kapadanya, bukan?" tanya pangeran chanyeol, kemudian melirik kearah baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

"eh." Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol pun mengangkat kepalanya kedepan. "jika kau ingin protes, maka sekaranglah saatnya. Lepaskan semuanya." Ujar pangeran chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah baekhyun, kemudian baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya "ya."

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pangeran daehyun yang masih dalam posisi berjongkong akibat terjatuh tadi, ia membawa apel ditangannya. "pangeran daehyun. Santapan agar kau cepat membaik. karena kau terlihat sangat terkejut hingga tidak mampu untuk bangun." Ujar baekhyun saat telah berjongkok dihadapan pangeran daehyun, ia mengarahkan apel merah itu kehadapan pangeran daehyun. "dan juga.. cepatlah berikan penawar untuk chanyeol."

"i-iya." Ujar pangeran daehyun terbata-bata.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang meneganggakan itu, akhirnya pangeran chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan istana bersama baekhyun, sehun dan luhan menuju rumah yang berada di hutan. Setelah sampai, pangeran chanyeol pun langsung meminum obat penawar dari racun tersebut.

"terima kasih." Ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat pangeran chanyeol, sehun dan luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun. posisinya saat ini baekhyun tengah duduk berlutut di hadapan pangeran chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sedangkan sehun dan luhan berdiri di samping pangeran chanyeol.

"ada apa, baekhyun?" tanya pangeran chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun yang masih berlutut,

"terima kasih karena telah membantuku." Ujar baekhyun dengan wajah yang menunduk, "tapi. Maaf, aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu." Ujar baekhyun lirih, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, tatapannya ia fokuskan pada lantai.

"apa itu lelucon?" tanya pangeran chanyeol, ia bingung dengan ucapan baekhyun. "karena aku teracuni apel, kau jadi merasa bersalah?" tanyanya lagi, kemudian ia memberikan botol obat penawar yang sudah ia minum habis pada sehun.

"bukan begitu.." perkataannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara luhan berbicara ke padanya, "tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, baekhyun." baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat luhan yang tengah berbicara, "chanyeol memakannya sendiri. Chanyeol dan kami seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Itu saja." Ujar luhan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "sehun terbawa suasana seperti kalau chanyeol mati dia akan ikut mati dan matanya berkaca-kaca." Jelas luhan sambil melirik kearah sehun dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan sehun ia merasa rahasianya di bongkar oleh luhan sehingga ia menjadi salah tingkah. "wah, jangan dibocorkan!"

"menyedihkan." Ujar luhan sambil tersenyum.

"iya, maaf ya. Lain kali, jika aku mendapatkan buah, akan kusuruh sehun mengupasnya dulu." Ujar pangeran chanyeol sambil menatap sehun dan luhan secara bergantian.

"malah tentang itu ya?" gumam sehun, "hahahaha..." seketika pangeran chanyeol pun tertawa melihat tingkah sehun. Ia pun menetralkan tawanya, setelah berhenti tertawa kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan kearah baekhyun yang masih berlutut, "baekhyun, apa kau ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan di hutan?" setelah sampai dihadapan baekhyun, ia pun berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan baekhyun, "bagiku, aku harap kenyataan kita bisa bersama saat ini adalah karena takdir. Kami berada di hutan yang kau tuju dalam perjalananmu, di mana kita bertemu dan mencoba saling melindungi. Entah itu hanya sebatas ditempat ini, atau hubungan untuk masa depan, adalah sesuatu yang kau bisa pilih." Ujar pangeran chanyeol sambil menatap wajah baekhyun.

"tak apa bagiku untuk memilih?" tanya baekhyun, ia menatap kearah chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "tentu saja! Aku pun menentukan takdirku sendiri." Ucap pangeran chanyeol dengan bangganya, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada, "setelah memutuskannya, terserah padamu kau mau mengikuti jalan itu atau tidak, bukan?" pangeran chanyeol tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, luhan yang mendengar perkataan pangeran chanyeol pun tersenyum dan melirik ke arah sehun yang tengah tersenyum juga hingga menampilkan eye smilenya.

"chanyeol. Kau.." ucap baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum kearah pangeran chanyeol.

"apa?" tanya pangeran chanyeol kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kedepan kearah baekhyun.

"cara berpikirmu itu memang hebat ya?" baekhyun pun tersenyum sangat manis kearah pangeran chanyeol sehingga menampilkan eye smilenya.

"bukan caraku berpikir, tapi caraku hidup." Pangeran chanyeol pun berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, ia menatap kearah baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Posisi baekhyun masih duduk berlutut di hadapan pangeran chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Seketika pangeran chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan baekhyun, dengan senyum yang terhias diwajah tampan sang pangeran, "dan jawabanmu adalah?"

Baekhyun yang melihat pangeran chanyeol menjulurkan tangan kehadapannya, hanya mampu menatap dengan tatapan bingung, matanya membulat sempurna.

.

 _ **Dan itu adalah kisahku sendiri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalau bisa berharap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pada jalan di hadapan kami setelah pertemuan ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suara halaman yang dibalik dalam kisah ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akan bergema seperti langkah kaki yang saling bergantian**_

 _ **-byun baekhyun**_

Baekhyun pun perlahan mengangkat tangannya kearah tangan pangeran chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya. "aku..." seketika ia menggenggam tangan pangeran chanyeol sambil tersenyum...

.

.

 **TBC**

Kyaknya chapter 2 nya kependekkan ya, tapi gpp lah ya :'V ok saya tunggu review'annya para readers, supaya bisa update ke chapt 3.. saya usahain buat fast update deh tapi gak janji hehhee.. ahh makasih buat yg udh ngereview, ngefavorite'in, and ngefollow cerita ini..

 **[Xvwrlskk]** makasih udh mau ngerivew apalgi ngasih saran huhu mkasih bngt yak ^^ iya ini udh lanjut kok ^^ kalau masalah ratenya sih saya ngikutin jalan ceritanya jadi iya ratenya sesuai sama cerita aslinya, maaf ya T^T but mksih udh ngsih saran ^^

 **[Sehurnyeol]** duuhh ternyata ada yang lebih dulu ngeremake anime ini iya.. ^^ bisalah buat sharing" gitu hehe.. mitsuhide emng rada" mirip sehun, apalagi pangeran zen mirip banget ama tingkah chanyeol kkkk ^^

 **[Onlyguest]** uwaaa berarti kita samaan, ini juga anime kaporit saya kk ^^ iya kyk di mv lightsaber kan yak byunbaek rmbutnya merah klau gak slah *eh saya lupa soalnya bhaqq :'V iya ini udh lanjut, smga suka ^^

 **[Yousee]** makasih udh mau review ^^ awalnya sih gak berni buat ngeshare cerita di ffn soalnya msih baru bkin ff hehe..

 **[Leeminoznurhayati]** mksih udh mau review, ini udh dinext. Semoga suka ^^


	3. Chapter 3A 'mengikuti suara hatimu'

Tittle : **Snow White With The Red Hair (ChanBaek, Vers)**

Main cast:

Park chanyeol : pangeran kedua dari kerajaan clarines

Byun baekhyun (GS) : seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai ahli obat/apoteker di kota kerajaan Tanbarun yang terlahir dengan rambut menawan dan berwarna semerah apel.

Jung daehyun : pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Tanbarun.

Oh sehun : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, namun ia sudah menganggap chanyeol sebagai saudaranya sebaliknya chanyeol pun begitu

Xi luhan (GS) : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, ia memiliki sifat dewasa.

Mihaya : seorang bangsawan yang tinggal di daerah gunung koto.

Genre : romance

Lenght : chapter

Rating : T+

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

Mentari telah bangun dari tidurnya dan burung pun mulai berkicau dengan suara yang merdu. Di sebuah kota yang begitu damai terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang semerah apel sedang membuat sarapan di rumah baru yang ia tempati saat ini.

"dan terakhir akan ku taburi rempah-rempah.." ucapnya sambil menaburi rempah-rempah kedalam wajan.

Tok tok tok

"iya, silahkan!" ia sedikit berteriak ketika mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"pagi, baekhyun." sapa seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya setelah membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah gadis itu yang tak lain adalah baekhyun, "ini, aku bawakan roti yang baru matang." Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menunjukkan roti yang ia bawa di tangannya untuk diberikan pada baekhyun.

"wah, sepertinya enak." Ujar baekhyun dari dapur saat ia melirik kearah wanita itu, kemudian baekhyun pun menuangkan masakannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"akan ku letakkan disini." Wanita itu meletakkan roti di atas meja yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian baekhyun pun menghampirinya dengan membawa masakannya, "ah punyaku juga sudah selesai." Ujar baekhyun menunjukkan hasil masakannya pagi ini.

"oh, baunya enak! Sepertinya aku akan membaik jika memakan ini!" ucap wanita itu sambil menghirup aroma dari masakan baekhyun, "kulitmu juga akan lebih halus, loh" ujar baekhyun dengan tersenyum..

"sepertinya bagus! Hahaha. Apa kau sudah terbiasa tinggal di clarines?" wanita itu berjalan keluar kemudian baekhyun pun mengantarnya sampai ambang pintu.

"iya. Aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan hari ini." jawab baekhyun dengan semangat.

"itu bagus. Mereka yang tidak bekerja tidak boleh makan, iya kan?" ucap wanita itu untuk sambil terkekeh. "iya!" ujar baekhyun membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu. "kalau begitu, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ujar wanita itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini tengah membungkukkan badannya, "terima kasih banyak" kemudian baekhyun pun masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

 **Disini adalah ibukota dari kerajaan clarines, wistal**

 **Karena rambut merahku yang unik**

 **Pangeran dari tanbarun memaksaku agar aku menjadi kekasihnya**

 **Jadi aku memutuskan untu keluar dari negara dimana aku lahir dan dibesarkan**

 **Untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru di kerajaan tetangga**

 **Awalnya aku akan mengikuti alur dari takdir,**

 **Tapi chanyeol, pangeran kedua dari clarines, meminjamkan kekuatannya**

 **Jadi disinilah...**

 **negeri yang sudah aku putuskan...!**

 **Kota yang sudah aku putuskan...!**

 **Jalan yang sudah aku putuskan...!**

" _ **Byun baekhyun"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 A**

" _**MENGIKUTI SUARA HATIMU"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"tukang kebun, tukang cat, tukang reparasi angkutan.." saat ini baekhyun tengah menelusuri kota wistal untuk mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan keahliannya, kemudian ia melihat selembaran yang berada di tangannya. "aku tidak melihatnya.." ujarnya masih menatap kertas itu, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya kedepan, " untuk saat ini.."

Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah papan di hadapannya...

.

.

"apoteker?" tanya seseorang yang kini tengah berada dihadapan baekhyun.

"iya. Aku ingin bekerja sebagai apoteker." Ujar baekhyun dengan semangat,

"hmm. Kami sedang tidak menerima bantuan." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kacamata bulat, tangannya ia lipat didada, tatapannya mengamati baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. "tapi,, wajahmu, huh?" laki-laki itu mengangkat sedikit kacamatanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat baekhyun dengan jelas.

"kau tidak boleh menilai dari penampilannya." Ucap pegawai wanita sambil menyenggol laki-laki itu, "bagaimana jika pelanggan tetapmu mendengarnya?" tambah wanita itu sedikit berbisik. "iya, iya. Maaf ya."

Baekhyun menghiraukan perdebatan di depannya, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat berbagai jenis rempah-rempah dan tanaman obat yang tersusun rapi di sebuah wadah didalam. "mereka memiliki banyak rempah-rempah yang tidak bisa kudapatkan, tidak hanya itu mereka juga memiliki beberapa yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya." Baekhyun terus mengamati segala yang ada di toko obat ini. ketika, itu tatapannya terhenti pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah mengambil pesanannya.

"terima kasih sudah menunggu. Apa ini yang kau cari?" ujar salah seorang pegawai wanita yang tengah menunjukkan sesuatu pada anak laki-laki itu.

"apa dia pelanggan tetapmu?" tanya baekhyun kepada laki-laki pemilik toko itu, tatapannya masih menatap anak laki-laki itu.

"iya, dia masih muda. Tapi, dia adalah seorang apoteker istana yang dihormati." Jelas laki-laki itu kepada baekhyun.

"huh? Istana?.." ujar baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan laki-laki pemilik toko ini.

"benar, apoteker. Aku yakin kau sudah tau ini. tapi hanya yang terpintar dan paling terampil yang bisa menjadi apoteker istana. Clarines adalah negara kaya yang akan membantu mereka yang bertalenta." Jelas pemilik toko itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"hebat. Clarines sangat hebat di bidang ilmu pengobatan." Ucap baekhyun masih tetap menatap anak laki-laki yang kini telah selesai memeriksa rempah-rempah yang akan ia pesan. Tiba-tiba pemilik toko itu mengambil kertas tepatnya sebuah selembaran dan menunjukkan kepada baekhyun.

"ini adalah informasi mengenai apoteker istana." Kemudian pemilik toko itu menyerahkan kertas itu kepada baekhyun, "jika kau berhasil dalam tes yang diselenggarakan satu tahun sekali. Kau akan bekerja di kastil wistal sebagai pemagang." Jelas pemilik toko itu kepada baekhyun, "Oh terima kasih banyak!" pemilik toko itu membungkukkan badannya saat ia melihat anak laki-laki tadi keluar toko. Baekhyun hanya menatap anak laki-laki itu yang tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sejak ia berada di toko hingga keluar. Sepertinya, ia anak laki-laki itu benar-benar pendiam.

"jika kau seorang apoteker , kenapa kau tidak mencoba tesnya? Ya, meskipun itu sulit." Baekhyun yang mendengar saran dari pemilik toko itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang kini telah berada di tangannya ia menatap kertas itu.

.

.

.

"hooaamm.."

"ekhem. Berhenti!" seorang penjaga istana menghentikan langkah baekhyun.

"permisi, aku disini untuk bertemu dengan luhan atau sehun penjaga dari istana.." ucap baekhyun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke istana. Iya, setelah baekhyun keluar dari toko beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui luhan dan sehun di istana.

"uwaa-aahh, k-kau mungkinka..?" ujar salah seorang penjaga yang tadi menguap dengan hebohnya mendekati baekhyun.

"maaf. Kami sudah diberitahu jika kau adalah tamu dari pangeran chanyeol." Ucap salah seorang penjaga yang memiliki wajah datar. Ia menarik kerah penjaga yang heboh tadi.

"baekhyun.!" tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang, kemudian baekhyun dan kedua penjaga itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak..

"p-pangeran chanyeol." Saat ini pangeran chanyeol tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah baekhyun, ia sudah berada di atas pagar istana. Kemudian dengan gerakannya yang gesit pangeran chanyeol meloncat keluar dan menghampiri baekhyun yang menatap pangeran chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"u-um, apa yang kau lakukan, chanyeol." Tanya baekhyun bingung, saat chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya.

"hanya sedikit berlatih." Ujar pangeran chanyeol, penjaga istana pun menegakkan badannya kemudian memperhatikan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang kini tengah berbicara dengan intens. "badanku akan melemah setelah pekerjaan kantoran itu." Keluh pangeran chanyeol kepada baekhyun.

"dengan kata lain, kau kabur ketika seharusnya kau mengerjakan pekerjaan kantoran itu?" tanya baekhyun kepada pangeran chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"ya seperti itulah. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat wajahmu. Akhirnya kita bertemu, baekhyun." ujar pangeran chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap baekhyun dengan senyum yang terhias diwajahnya, baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan pangeran chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum. Kedua penjaga yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan antara baekhyun dan pangeran chanyeol pun sontak memalingkan wajah mereka kesamping, wajah mereka memerah ketika mendengar ucapan pangerannya barusan.

"pangeran chanyeol, kau dimana?" terdengar teriakan sehun dari dalam istana, sepertinya ia tidak mengetahui perihal bahwa pangeran chanyeol telah berhasil kabur dengan cara melompati pagar depan istana.

"kau kesini pasti karena suatu alasan, iyakan baekhyun?" tanya pangeran chanyeol menghiraukan teriakan sehun yang masih mencari dirinya di dalam istana.

"ah, iya. Kau bilang aku harus memberitahumu ketika aku ingin pergi keluar negara, iyakan?. Itulah kenapa..." ucapan baekhyun kemudian dipotong oleh pangeran chanyeol, "ah, ayo! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar pangeran chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendekati baekhyun, sontak baekhyun pun bergeser ke samping, "hah?" baekhyun terkejut saat pangeran chanyeol sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, namun sebelum pangeran chanyeol pergi bersama baekhyun ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada dua penjaga yang daritadi masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang, "hei, kalian semua. Buatkan alasan untukku kepada sehun ya."

"B-baik!" ujar kedua penjaga itu dengan tegas dan menegakkan tubuhnya tanda hormat.

"oh, permisi." Baekhyun pun langsung membungkukkan badannya kearah dua penjaga itu, setelah itu ia berlari mengejar pangeran chanyeol yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"pangeran chanyeol. Dimana kau..." sedangkan di dalam istana sehun masih sibuk mencari pangeran chanyeol.

.

.

.

Saat ini pangeran chanyeol dan baekhyun telah berada di kereta kuda, alat transportasi di kota. Mereka berdua tengah menuju ke pelabuhan untuk mengantar baekhyun pergi.

"gunung koto?" tanya pangeran chanyeol ketika mengetahui kemana arah tujuan baekhyun saat ini.

"iya." jawab baekhyun singkat.

"gunung di seberang laut, kah? Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya pangeran chanyeol lagi, kemudian ia melirik kearah baekhyun yang tengah menulis sesuatu di note nya.

"ku dengar banyak rempah-rempah yang tumbuh disana. Aku ingin mengambil dan mempelajarinya lebih mengenai obat. Jadi, apoteker di kota memberitahuku beberapa tempat." Jelas baekhyun kepada pangeran chanyeol.

"oh, belajar? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi seorang apoteker?" tanya pangeran chanyeol, pandangannya terarah pada note yang berada di tangan baekhyun saat ini.

"iya, tapi saat ini masih banyak yang tidak kuketahui." Ujar baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari note kearah pangeran chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya, "aku ingin lebih dan lebih mengetahuinya!" tambah baekhyun, saat ini ia tengah menatap lurus kedepan dengan senyuman manis yang terukir diwajahnya, pangeran chanyeol yang memperhatikan baekhyun sejak tadi pun ikut tersenyum. "kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke hutan ini besok." Ujar pangeran chanyeol sambil menunjukkan jarinya kearah peta yang berada di note baekhyun.

"sungguh?" tanya baekhyun kemudian menatap kearah pangeran chanyeol, "iya." Ujar pangeran chanyeol tersenyum kearah baekhyun, seketika baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun ikut tersenyum "terima kasih." Kemudian baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping melihat pemandangan yang di miliki oleh kerajaan clarines, ia begitu menyukai pemandangan itu.

"clarines adalah tempat yang indah ya." Ucap baekhyun masih memperhatikan sungai yang terbentang luas di belakangnya. Dengan pepohonan yang begitu rindang menambah kesejukkan di sekitarnya, "huh?" ujar pangeran chanyeol bingung ia masih menatap baekhyun dari samping.

"disini benar-benar menawan." Tambah baekhyun masih menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"itu merah." Ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk dihadapan baekhyun, sontak pangeran chanyeol dan baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak laki-laki itu. "ibu, kenapa itu merah?" tanya anak laki-laki itu kepada ibunya yang duduk disampingnya. "rambut kakak itu berwarna merah!" seketika anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan jarinya kearah baekhyun. "kenapa? Kenapa?" anak laki-laki itu menjadi heboh karena bingung.

"sshhtt! Jangan seperti itu. Makan saja makananmu." Ujar ibunya menenangkan kehebohan anak laki-lakinya tersebut. Seketika anak laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Baekhyun yang melihat itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu, "Hah." Anak laki-laki itu pun terkejut ketika melihat wajah baekhyun.

"terlihat seperti apel yang enak, kan?" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah anak laki-laki itu. "iya!" anak laki-laki itu pun tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dengan semangat, "aku ingin memakannya! Ibu, aku ingin makan apel sekarang! Ayo makan!" anak laki-laki itu pun menarik lengan ibunya sedangkan baekhyun, pangeran chanyeol dan penumpang lainnya hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka terkejut dengan pernyataan anak laki-laki itu, sungguh menggemaskan, "o-oke." Ujar ibunya sambil tersenyum kearah anaknya. "yeeyy, apel apel...!" seketika anak laki-laki itu pun berteriak kegirangan, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah anak laki-laki itu termasuk baekhyun dan pangeran chanyeol.

.

.

.

"whoaa, sangat ramai." Ujar baekhyun semangat ketika mereka sampai di pelabuhan,

"itu karena orang-orang dari berbagai negara kesini. Semua kebudayaan yang berbeda bersatu." Jelas pangeran chanyeol masih memperhatikan suasana pelabuhan saat ini.

"oh? Pangeran chanyeol!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba, yang mengalihkan pandangan baekhyun dan pangeran chanyeol. "aku memiliki sake yang yang bagus. Bagaimana?" ujar seseorang yang memanggil pangeran chanyeol tadi, ia adalah seorang laki-laki tua yang menjual sake di pelabuhan.

"tidak untuk hari ini. aku akan kembali." Tolak pangeran chanyeol dengan halus, "baik." Kemudian laki-laki tua itu pun pergi meninggalkan pangeran chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya baekhyun menatap kepergian laki-laki tua itu. "dia penjual yang aku temui di kota. Sejak saat itu, aku membeli suvenir untuk tentaraku darinya." Kemudian pangeran chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat sekitar pelabuhan. "hm." Gumam baekhyun mengerti, kemudian ia pun mengikuti pangeran chanyeol.

"chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu kabur dari istana?" tanya baekhyun penasaran dengan sikap pangeran chanyeol yang jauh berbeda dengan pangeran lainnya. "huh?" pangeran chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun.

"pangeran daehyun dari Tanbarun selalu memberi perintah kepada pembantunya untuk membawakan apa yang ia inginkan ke istana. Kudengar ia akan marah jika mereka tidak membawakan apa yang ia inginkan. Semuanya kesal akan hal itu." Ujar baekhyun kepada pangeran chanyeol, ia masih terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pangeran chanyeol dari belakang.

"itu mudah dibayangkan." Ucap pangeran chanyeol kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di pinggir lautan, kemudian ia merenggangkan ototnya. "dan meletakkan lengannya di kepala. "kau tadi bilang, iya kan? Jika negara ini menawan." Ujar pangeran chanyeol kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya, "iya." Jawab baekhyun singkat.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku merasa masih banyak sekali pesona yang belum aku lihat disini." Kemudian pangeran chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan lautan yang berada di depannya. "itulah kenapa aku ingin melihatnya lebih. Mempelajarinya lebih." Pangeran chanyeol pun tersenyum tatapannya masih menatap lautan yang tenang, baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut tersenyum melihat semangat pangeran chanyeol.

"rempah-rempah yang bagus dibutuhkan untuk obat yang bagus." Ujar baekhyun tiba-tiba, ia menatap lurus kedepan kearah lautan. "hm?" gumam pangeran chanyeol, "tanah yang bagus dibutuhkan untuk rempah-rempah yanag bagus." Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah pangeran chanyeol berdiri, "aku ingin mengetahui lebih tentang negeri ini dan rempah-rempah yang tumbuh disini." Kemudian ia berdiri tepat disamping pangeran chanyeol dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dengan tersenyum, "bukankah, kita sama?" pangeran chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum..

"kapal akan berlayar!" teriak seseorang dari arah kapal, sontak baekhyun dan pangeran chanyeol pun menoleh kearah kapal.

"ah. Aku harus naik!" ujar baekhyun tiba-tiba, kemudian ia berlari kearah kapal.

"Kapal akan berlayar!"

Teng teng teng

Pangeran chanyeol mengikut baekhyun yang berlari di belakang, ia berjalan dengan santainya sambil memperhatikan baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa menaiki kapal. Tanpa mereka sadari ada salah seorang laki-laki yang memperhatikan baekhyun dan pangeran chanyeol dari atas kapal. Baekhyun berhasil naik ke dalam kapal, saat itu juga kapal mulai berjalan perlahan.

"aku harap kau menemukan rempah-rempah yang bagus!" teriak pangeran chanyeol dari luar. Baekhyun yang berada di pinggir kapal untuk melihat pangeran chanyeol pun tersenyum, "iya. Aku akan kembali sebelum gelap!" ujar baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"apa kau lihat rambut merah itu?" bisik seseorang yang berada di samping pangeran chanyeol kepada temannya. Pangeran chanyeol hanya mampu menutup matanya perlahan mendengar bisik-bisik kedua laki-laki itu. "iya. Tidak biasanya.." ujar salah seorang dari mereka dengan menyeringai, "aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang dari itu!" pangeran chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu pun sontak berdiri dihadapan kedua laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil mengeluarkan sedikit pedangnya yang berada di pinggang. Kedua laki-laki itu pun terkejut dan ketakutan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan pangeran chanyeol.

Setelah itu, pangeran chanyeol pun memasukkan kembali pedangnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah kapal yang telah menjauh dari daratan.

.

.

.

Kapal pun berhasil mendarat di sebuah pulau, kemudian baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menelusuri hutan yang berada di gunung koto. Ia berlari dengan semangat, meloncati akar-akar pohon yang berada di jalan. Matanya terus memperhatikan tumbuhan yang tumbuh disekitar hutan itu. Seketika ia menghentikan larinya, ia melirik ke arah kanan dan tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah tanaman bunga yang tumbuh di bawah pohon besar.

"aku bisa membuat obat yang bagus dengan ini.." ujar baekhyun ketika ia telah berjongkok didepan tanaman bunga itu, namun tiba-tiba.. "senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang. Baekhyun yang terkejut pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, seketika ia dipukul dari arah belakang sehingga ia terjatuh pingsan. Sedangkan orang yang memukul baekhyun pun menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain yaitu di istana clarines, pangeran chanyeol tengah berlatih pedang dengan sehun. Ia begitu semangat berlatih sehingga sehun yang menjadi lawan latihannya sempat tersudut. Luhan yang memperhatikan keduanya berlatih dari samping pun tersenyum.

"sepertinya kau sedang bersemangat." Ujar sehun saat ia berhasil menahan gerakan pangeran chanyeol. Namun, tiba-tiba pangeran chanyeol mendorong pedangnya sehingga membuat sehun mundur kebelakang. Saat itu juga pangeran chanyeol mulai menyerang sehun kembali dengan menggunakan tongkatnya. Dan final pangeran chanyeol mampu mengarahkan tongkatnya kehadapan wajah sehun yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya.

"karena pelarian hari ini sungguh sepadan." Ujar pangeran chanyeol yang kini telah menurunkan tongkatnya dan berdiri tegak untuk mengatus nafasnya. Luhan pun menghampiri mereka berdua dan memberikan handuk kecil kepada keduanya.

"senang mendengarnya, kalau begitu kau bisa mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan dengan bersemangat, iya kan?" ucap luhan tiba-tiba membuat pangeran chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap ke arah langit. Ia benar-benar lelah jika harus dihadapkan dengan berkas-berkas yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"baekhyun juga sedang berjuang.." gumam pangeran chanyeol masih menatap langit, "yap!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat masuk kedalam istana untuk melakukan tugasnya. Sehun dan luhan yang saling berhadapan pun langsung menolehkan tatapannya kearah pangeran chanyeol yang tengah bersemangat itu.

"efek baekhyun sangat hebat, bukan" ujar sehun sambil menatap punggung pangeran chanyeol yang mulai menjauh, ia mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh luhan tadi. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil untuk membenarkan ucapan sehun barusan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Kemudian ia terkejut dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan jeruji besi seperti di penjara. Kedua lengan diikat kebelakang, kakinya pun diikat juga. Baekhyun berusaha membuka tali yang mengikat kedua lengannya itu.

"kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan baekhyun, sontak baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyekapnya.

"aku mihaya." Ujar laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang kini tengah duduk tak jauh dari baekhyun, kemudian ia memasukkan sesuatu kedalam tasnya. "apa kau ingat aku menyapamu di kaki gunung?" tanya laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang kini telah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya.

"apa hal imut seperti itu dianggap sebagai sapaan." Ujar baekhyun sinis, "apa kau memiliki urusan denganku?" tanya baekhyun saat mihaya (nama laki-laki itu) sudah berada dihadapannya. Mihaya pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan baekhyun. "jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin berbicara denganmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun terkejut, kemudian mihaya pun menopang dagunya dan menyeringai kearah baekhyun, "apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai seorang pangeran yang tidak dapat ikut campur?" ia masih menatap kearah baekhyun yang semakin terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan, "tidak peduli untuk siapa ini dipersembahkan, ini akan menjadi hadiah yang besar, bukan?"

"Apa?" ujar baekhyun terkejut, ia membulatkan matanya ketika mihaya laki-laki itu mengelus rambutnya, "contohnya, seorang gadis berambut merah yang dihiasi perhiasan yang alami... atau semacamnya." Ujar mihaya, ia pun mengelus rambut baekhyun dan menyeringai kearah baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"apa yang kau maksud, kau ingin menjualku?" ujar baekhyun dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajamnya,

"kasarnya! Aku bilang, 'dipersembahkan'. Banyak orang kaya yang mempunyai selera aneh." Ujar mihaya, kemudian ia berdiri dan berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" teriak baekhyun emosi, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki yang ia tak kenal ini.

"hm. Aku bisa menunggu hingga itu tumbuh." Mihaya pun mengelus dagunya seolah tengah berpikir, "itu tidak buruk juga, untuk menjagamu disebelahku hingga waktunya.." kemudian ia memegang jeruji besi itu untuk mengunci baekhyun dari luar, "iya kan, rambut merah?" seketika jeruji besi itu diturunkan kebawah oleh mihaya, baekhyun yang melihat ia dikurung di ruangan itu sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sebenrnya chapter 3 ini panjang bnget, alhasil kyknya harus saya bagi 2. Seterusnya juga gitu, bakalan dibikin bagian A dan B biar gak panjang. Kyak chapter 3 bkln ada A dan B, chapter 4 dst juga bklan dbkin 2 bagian A dan B biar ntar gak bingung bacanya kkkk. Makasih buat yang udh nyempetin baca FF ini ^^ maaf kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran, soalnya gak saya edit lagi huuuhuhu T^T ditunggu review'annya ^^

Blasan review di chapter 2 (^_^)

 **[Sehurnyeol]** animenya juga udh keluar yng season 2 nya, kyknya makin bnyak konflik trus makin seru ^^ oh yg luhan itu namanya kiki ^^ haha iya bner tuh soalnya liat di ova nya juga emng kiki kyk suka gtu sma mitsuhide :'V

 **[Yousee]** ah haha mian klau bnyak typo, soalnya pas bkin gk di edit lagi jdinya ya gitu T.T klau mslah bahasanya ya emng kurng pham sih haha sya juga ngerasa, soalnya lumyan sulit juga ngeremake komk, msh enakan ngeremake novel.. :'V mksih udh ngasih tau kekurangnny :*

 **[Leeminoznurhayati]** makash semngatnya ^^ ini udh di next smga suka ya ^^

 **[Fuxcolavie]** yosh, thankseu udh mau ngereview, ^^ baekhyun mah always cantik mau kek gmna juga hoho ^^

 **[Chanbaekhunlove]** iya ini udh di next ^^ semoga suka sma ceritanya ^^


	4. Chapter 3B 'mengikuti suara hatimu'

Tittle : **Snow White With The Red Hair (ChanBaek, Vers)**

Main cast:

Park chanyeol : pangeran kedua dari kerajaan clarines

Byun baekhyun (GS) : seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai ahli obat/apoteker di kota kerajaan Tanbarun yang terlahir dengan rambut menawan dan berwarna semerah apel.

Jung daehyun : pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Tanbarun.

Oh sehun : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, namun ia sudah menganggap chanyeol sebagai saudaranya sebaliknya chanyeol pun begitu

Xi luhan (GS) : pengawal pribadi pangeran chanyeol, ia memiliki sifat dewasa.

Mihaya : seorang bangsawan yang tinggal di daerah gunung koto.

Genre : romance

Lenght : chapter

Rating : T+

AN/ : tanda ( OoO ) menandakan latar tempat yang berbeda. Huruf yang di blok itu ungkapan isi hati. Soalnya banyak yang gak ngerti sama alur ceritanya, di chapter sebelumnya sebenarny sudah saya kasih tanda pas nulis di NB eh pas dipindahin ke hp malah ancur lagi hehehe semoga di chapter ini bisa lebih mudah untuk mencerna alurnya, dan yah cerita ini cukup banyak melibatkan tokoh tapi gak terlalu banyak sih. :'V ok daripada bnyak ngebacot langsung aja ke te ka pe :'V

HAPPY READING ^^

...

"apa yang kau maksud, kau ingin menjualku?" ujar baekhyun dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajamnya,

"kasarnya! Aku bilang, 'dipersembahkan'. Banyak orang kaya yang mempunyai selera aneh." Ujar mihaya, kemudian ia berdiri dan berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" teriak baekhyun emosi, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki yang ia tak kenal ini.

"hm. Aku bisa menunggu hingga itu tumbuh." Mihaya pun mengelus dagunya seolah tengah berpikir, "itu tidak buruk juga, untuk menjagamu disebelahku hingga waktunya.." kemudian ia memegang jeruji besi itu untuk mengunci baekhyun dari luar, "iya kan, rambut merah?" seketika jeruji besi itu diturunkan kebawah oleh mihaya, baekhyun yang melihat ia dikurung di ruangan itu sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut.

.

.

OoO

Chapter 3B

hari sudah menjelang pagi, cahaya matahari pun mulai menerangi ruangan melewati celah-celah di atas. Baekhyun, masih berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari ruangan itu. Ia harus segera keluar dari ruangan yang mirip seperti penjara ini. Sejak mihaya pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri, ia mencoba untuk memutuskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, ia bahkan tidak tidur karena menurutnya itu akan memakan banyak waktu untuk kabur.

.

OoO

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di kota Wistal.

Pangeran chanyeol pergi untuk mengunjungi baekhyun di rumahnya dengan menunggangi kuda. Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun, pangeran chanyeol bertemu dengan tetangga baekhyun dan wanita itu mengatakan bahwa baekhyun tidak berada dikamarnya.

"apa? Baekhyun tidak ada?" ujar pangeran chanyeol dengan mengerutkan dahinya,

"aku membawakan roti ke kamarnya pagi ini, tapi ia tidak ada disana.." ujar wanita yang sering memberikan roti kepada baekhyun itu (chapter 3A). ia dan pangeran chanyeol pun menatap pintu kamar baekhyun yang tertutup, "tidak ada cahaya juga dikamarnya kemarin malam. Aku heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya." Lanjut wanita itu masih tetap menatap pintu kamar baekhyun. Pangeran chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan dari wanita itu pun memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, setelah itu ia berlari keluar rumah tersebut dan cepat-cepat menunggangi kudanya, sehingga membuat wanita yang sedaritadi menatap ke pintu alhasil mengalihkan tatapannya pada pangeran chanyeol yang telah pergi dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

Pangeran chanyeol pun terus menunggangi kudanya, tatapannya lurus kedepan raut wajahnya begitu serius dan sangat dingin. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun.

.

OoO

.

Ditempat baekhyun disekap.

Saat ini hari sudah menjelang sore, baekhyun telah berhasil memutuskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Namun, ia harus menunggu mihaya datang untuk membuka jeruji besi itu. Karena, jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar hanya itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih terikat meskipun tali itu sudah hampir putus.

Tiba-tiba mihaya datang membuka jeruji besi itu, dan memberikan makanan kepada baekhyun yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"ini makanan. Kau ingin makan, iya kan?" mihaya pun melihat kearah baekhyun yang menutup matanya, ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar kemudian meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan di atas sebuah tong. Seketika baekhyun melirik kearah mihaya dan ia mendorong tong tersebut kearah mihaya sehingga membuat mihaya oleng. Melihat hal itu baekhyun langsung melepaskan tali yang masih berada di tangannya, ia langsung menarik karpet yang diinjak oleh mihaya sehingga membuat mihaya tersungkur jatuh. Baekhyun pun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"berengs..."ucap mihaya emosi, ia pun mencoba menangkap baekhyun, namun baekhyun berhasil menurunkan jeruji besi itu sehingga mihaya terkurung di dalamnya.

"apa dia memotong talinya seharian?" desisnya saat melihat potongan tali didekat makanan yang tumpah. "ada apa dengan dia?" ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan smirknya.

Sedangkan baekhyun sudah kabur meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia mengambil tasnya dan berlari menelusuri gedung itu untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ia menaiki tangga dengan terus berlari, baekhyun pun berhenti saat menemukan sebuah pintu, ia mencoba untuk membukanya namun pintu itu terkunci. Ia pun mendobrak pintu itu namun usahanya sia-sia,

"tidak bisa." Ucapnya saat pintu itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka, ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong gedung itu. Matanya ia fokuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Akhirnya ia sampai di ruang tengah gedung itu. Ia melirik kesebelahnya dan ia melihat sebuah pintu, namun pintu itu dikunci menggunakan rantai. Baekhyun pun menarik rantai itu agar bisa terputus,

"oh, ketemu." Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya, ia terkejut kemudian membalikkan badannya kebelakang, "aku yang memiliki kuncinya. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Iya kan?" ucap mihaya dengan smirknya dari lantai 2, ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan satu tangannya lagi memegang kunci.

" **kenapa dia ada dilantai dua?"** ucap baekhyun dalam hati, ia masih menatap mihaya dengan tatapan tajam.

"asal kau tau saja! Saat ini kau berada ditengah-tengah gunung, rambut merah. Meski kau bisa keluar, apa kau kira bisa kabur sendirian?" ujar mihaya masih dengan smirknya dan menatap baekhyun yang berada di bawah.

"aku memiliki tempat, aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sendirian. Aku tidak bisa berhenti disini!" ujar baekhyun dengan tegas, tatapannya masih tetap menatap tajam mihaya, "itulah kenapa kau harus mencari orang lain!" lanjut baekhyun, kemudian ia berlari untuk terus mencari jalan keluar. Ia terus menghindari mihaya. Namun, mihaya hanya mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan berjalan dengan santai mengikuti arah kemana baekhyun berlari.

Baekhyun terus menelusuri gedung itu dengan berlari, saat ia menemukan tangga ia melihat mihaya sudah berdiri diatas tangga tersebut. Baekhyun pun berlari lagi untuk menjauh dari mihaya. Ia tidak ingin di sekap lagi ia harus keluar. Namun, ternyata baekhyun terjebak di ruangan itu karena didepannya adalah jalan buntu. Jika ia berbalik maka ia pasti akan tertangkap oleh mihaya. Seketika baekhyun pun berjongkok didekat tong, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sedangkan mihaya sudah mulai mendekat. Baekhyun pun menyalakan korek api, saat api sudah menyala. Mihaya sudah berada di belakangnya dan itu cukup membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"apa kau memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari, rambut merah?" ujar mihaya sambil berkacak pinggang di belakang baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan mihaya, ia sibuk menyalakan api pada sebuah lampu meskipun saat ini ia begitu ketakutan namun ia harus bisa dan setelah ia selesai dengan idenya itu baekhyun pun berdiri, "tidak juga.." ujarnya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam mihaya yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"kalau begitu, kau tidak akan protes jika aku menangkapmu, bukan?" ujar mihaya kemudian ia melangkah kearah baekhyun. seketika baekhyun mengarahkan lampu ke depan wajah mihaya, tak lupa baekhyun juga menutup mulut dan hidungnya menggunakan telapak tangan, mihaya yang melihat lampu itu pun terkejut. Setelah itu baekhyun langsung menghempaskan lampu itu kedinding hingga pecah. Ruangan itu pun dipenuhi dengan asap, mihaya yang melihat itu pun membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia mulai terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang ia hirup. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya ia masih menutup mulut dan hidungnya, **"kumohon, bekerjalah!"** ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

"uhuk., uhuk.. sial." Mihaya masih tebatuk-batuk, ia pun melangkah kearah baekhyun. namun, tiba-tiba kakinya melemah lututnya bergetar dan ia pun terjatuh. Baekhyun yang melihat mihaya mulai melemah pun langsung berlari melewati mihaya yang sudah terjatuh duduk dan lemas.

"a-apa?" ucap mihaya dengan suara parau karena sesak di dadanya ia menatap baekhyun tajam, tubuhnya melemah seakan lumpuh dan Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"aku membakar rempah-rempah dengan efek melumpuhkan, jadi tubuhmu akan terasa kaku untuk sementara. Kumohon beristirahatlah!" jelas baekhyun pada mihaya yang saat ini sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, kemudian baekhyun pun berlari lagi meninggalkan mihaya yang melemah. Ia tak kan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia pun berlari menaiki tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua, **"jika ia tadi dilantai dua karena ia tidak ingin aku pergi keatas sana..."** ucap baekhyun dalam hati, ia masih terus berlari hingga ia sampai di lantai dua, **"artinya ada jalan keluar!".** Baekhyun berlari menelusuri lorong yang berada di lantai dua, ia mencari jalan keluar karena ia yakin bahwa di lantai dua ini terdapat jalan keluar yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari gedung ini.

Baekhyun pun berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah jendela, "tidak ada pengahalang." Ucapnya saat ia melihat keadaan jendela yang berada di hadapannya, baekhyun pun segera membuka jendela tersebut dan melihat keadaan diluar. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai memanjat ke jendela itu dan melompat kearah dahan pohon yang berada tak jauh dari jendela dihadapannya, namun karena terburu-buru tangannya terpeleset dari didahan sehingga ia tersungkur kebawah. Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk bangun walau badannya sudah terasa sakit, namun tiba-tiba..

"maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sebuah suara mengagetkan baekhyun, seketika itu baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut. Ia terkejut saat mihaya sudah berdiri sambil menopang tubuhnya pada dinding, ia juga membawa obor ditangannya. "sayang sekali, disinilah akhirnya." Ujar mihaya dengan smirk diwajahnya, ia melangkah pelan kearah baekhyun. tangannya memegang dinding karena tubuhnya masih dibilang lemas. "rempah-rempah tadi tidak terlalu memiliki efek yang kuat." Ujar mihaya masih terus mendekati baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat mihaya mulai mendekat kearahnya pun langsung bangun dan mencoba untuk berlari. Namun, mihaya berhasil menarik kerah baju baekhyun dan menariknya kebelakang hingga punggung baekhyun membentur dinding. Seketika mihaya mengunci pergerakan baekhyun, obor yang berada ditangannya ia letakkan didinding dekat wajah baekhyun. hingga bayangan api tersebut terlihat dari sorot mata baekhyun.

"kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku di gunung ini." ujar mihaya dengan suara dingin, baekhyun masih menatap tajam kearah mihaya yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena posisinya saat ini. "kau tau? Jika kau kabur sekarang. Orang lain mungkin akan mendapatkanmu. Akan lebih aman jika kau menyerahkan dirimu pada bangsawan atau keluarga raja. Kau akan dilindungi dan hidup dalam kemewahan. Tidakkah kau berpikir itu ide yang bagus? Iyakan, rambut merah?" jelas mihaya dengan menampilkan seringaian diwajahnya, namun baekhyun masih tetap menatap mihaya dengan tajam.

"aku tidak mungkin mengikuti jalan itu!" ujar baekhyun dengan nada yang tegas dan raut wajah yang serius, mendengar ucapan baekhyun itu membuat amarah mihaya melonjak naik. Ia sudah muak dengan perkataan baekhyun, ia mengangkat obornya ke atas, "itulah kenapa aku membawamu kemari!" teriak mihaya emosi, ia mengarahkan obornya kearah wajah baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba obor itu terpental jauh dan tubuh mihaya pun oleng kebelakang karena didorong oleh seseorang. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"siapa disana, brengsek!" teriak mihaya marah, ia pun mengeluarkan pedangnya bersiap untuk menghajar seseorang yang berhasil menggagalkan rencananya. Orang tersebut adalah pangeran chanyeol. Ia pun berlari kearah pangeran chanyeol dan mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menusuk pangeran chanyeol. Namun, pergerakannya berhasil ditangkis oleh pangeran chanyeol, dan sebagai balasannya mihaya terkena serangan dan tendangan dari sang pangeran sehingga membuat mihaya terpental jatuh menabrak dahan pohon. Mihaya akhirnya dapat dilumpuhkan, pangeran chanyeol pun melemaskan tubuhnya dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat pertarungan itu.

Baekhyun masih dalam posisi awal menyender didinding, matanya membulat dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Pangeran chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya dan menumpukan tangannya pada dinding disebelah wajah baekhyun, ia menatap baekhyun yang masih terkejut.

"hei, baekhyun. bukankah ini perjalanan satu hari?" ujar pangeran chanyeol masih terus menatap kearah baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun pun kemudian tersadar dan menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap pangeran chanyeol, "chanyeol.." ujar baekhyun pelan..

"kau terluka?" tanya pangeran chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan pangeran chanyeol pun tersentak kaget, "oh, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar baekhyun dengan cepat.

Seketika pangeran chanyeol pun tersenyum kearah baekhyun, "oh, begitu.." ujarnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari baekhyun kearah mihaya yang sedang memegang dadanya akibat pukulan pangeran chanyeol tadi.

"kau punya penjaga, huh?" ujar mihaya dengan nada mengejek, baekhyun dan pangeran chanyeol pun menatap mihaya dengan tatapan datar. "apa ini? aku berencana untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu kemanapun aku mempersembahkannya dan menghasilkan uang selagi aku disana." Jelas mihaya dengan lirih. Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan mihaya pun terkejut, "kau berpikir seperti itu juga?" tanya baekhyun pada mihaya.

"benar. Bangunan ini dulunya adalah rumahku. Rumah liburan kami ketika kami masih seorang bangsawan. Tidak heran kalau kau tau. Sekarang aku hanya bisa hidup bersembunyi seperti anjing jalanan." Ucap mihaya, ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari rumput ke bangunan didepannya. Walaupun ia tersenyum namun senyuman itu menyiratkan akan kepedihan.

"dulu, ini merupakan rumah yang indah. Status sosial dan nama keluarga bisa ditelan oleh kegelapan dalam hitungan detik. Orang-orang sepertimu yang mengenakan pakaian yang bagus dan bertingkah anggun, tidak akan memiliki apa-apa ketika kekayaanmu hilang. Tunggu saja hingga kau dilumuri pencemaran. Tapi aku tidak akan hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana, tapi aku akan menghasilkan uang apapun caranya. Itulah ketika aku berpikir untuk menggunakanmu, rambut merah." Jelasnya panjang lebar, ia menatap langit yang gelap. Tak disangka pangeran chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan terakhir mihaya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia menatap mihaya dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Diamlah!" ujar pangeran chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Pangeran chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah mihaya yang tengah duduk bersandar dipohon, ia menghentikan kakinya dihadapan mihaya, "aku tidak ingin tau bagaimana gadis ini terlihat dimatamu." Ujar pangeran chanyeol masih dengan nada dingin, baekhyun yang berada dibelakang pangeran chanyeol hanya mampu menggenggam tali tasnya kuat. "baekhyun disini bukan untuk digunakan sebagai peralatan." Ujar pangeran chanyeol dengan tegas, baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan pangeran chanyeol pun membulatkan matanya terkejut, liquid bening sudah berada diujung matanya. Sekali saja ia mengedipkan matanya maka liquid itu akan jatuh. Ia begitu terharu dengan ucapan pangeran chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia beruntung bertemu dengan pangeran chanyeol, ia merasa terlindungi.

Mihaya pun menatap kearah baekhyun, "namamu baekhyun?" tanya mihaya seketika, pangeran chanyeol pun emosi karena mihaya sudah menyebutkan nama baekhyun, "jangan mengotori namanya!" bentak pangeran chanyeol dengan mata menyalang.

Mihaya hanya mampu menyeringai kearah pangeran chanyeol dan tersenyum mengejek, "apa? Kau ayahnya?" tanya mihaya pada pangeran chanyeol masih dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

Pangeran chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun emosinya tersulut, ia pun menatap mihaya dengan tatapan sengitnya, "ayahnya kau bilang..?" ujar pangeran chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok dihadapan mihaya dengan raut wajah yang dingin. "baekhyun, apa ada orang lain bersama pria ini?" tanya pangeran chanyeol pada baekhyun.

"huh? Entah.." jawab baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya. "aku tidak melihat yang lainnya." Lanjut baekhyun, pangeran chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat baekhyun.

"jika sendirian, kita bisa membawanya turun dari gunung. Meski kita tidak membawanya ke kastil." Jelas pangeran chanyeol, kemudian ia pun berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, "kita bisa menyerahkannya pada yang berwajib di kaki gunung." Tambah pangeran chanyeol, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Sedangkan mihaya sudah membulatkan matanya terkejut atas ucapan pangeran chanyeol, sesungguhnya mihaya daritadi tidak mengetahui jika laki-laki yang melindungi baekhyun itu adalah seorang pangeran.

"kastil? Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya mihaya dengan suara bergetar, "namamu?" lanjutnya penasaran. Pangeran chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia memunggungi mihaya, "chanyeol.." jawab pangeran chanyeol singkat.

"chanyeol?" ujar mihaya penasaran, ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Ia mulai berpikir, "chanyeol itu.." mihaya pun menatap pangeran chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut "...pangeran kedua dari clarines?"

Pangeran chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan mihaya pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum, "temannya baekhyun." ujarnya pada mihaya.

.

.

OoO

.

Pangeran chanyeol pun mengajak baekhyun untuk pulang ke kota wistal bersamanya. Setelah sampai di pelabuhan mihaya pun diserahkan pada pihak yang berwajib, mihaya hanya pasrah ketika kedua tangannya di ikat dan di bawa oleh dua orang penjaga. Banyak warga yang melihat perihal penangkapan mihaya itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan mihaya yang cukup buruk pun akhirnya berlari menghampiri penjaga, "permisi!" ujar baekhyun menghentikan langkah para penjaga yang akan membawa mihaya ke dalam penjara. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan sekantong obat dari dalam tasnya, "gunakan ini padanya." Ujarnya lalu menyerahkan obat itu kepada penjaga yang berada dihadapannya.

Mihaya yang mendengar hal itu pun lalu melirikkan matanya kepada baekhyun, "hei, rambut merah. Dimana tempat yang kau bilang kau ingin kesana sendirian?" tanya mihaya saat ia ingat perkataan baekhyun padanya saat baekhyun berusaha kabur dari gedung.

"huh?" baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan mihaya hanya menatapnya bingung, kemudian para penjaga pun langsung menggiring mihaya untuk ikut bersama mereka, "ayo pergi! Mulailah berjalan!". Bentak para petugas pada mihaya, baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung mihaya yang terus menjauh dari hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Pangeran chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakang baekhyun pun ikut menatap ke depan tepatnya menatap baekhyun.

Setelah urusan mereka selesai, pangeran chanyeol pun mengantarkan baekhyun untuk pulang kerumahnya. Namun, mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah jembatan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil menikmati pemandangan disekitar mereka.

"dari apa yang penjaga katakan, mihaya itu tidak berhubungan dengan penjahat manapun." Ujar baekhyun saat ia mendengar pernyataan penjaga saat sebelum membawa mihaya pergi. "iya." Jawab pangeran chanyeol singkat. Mereka sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan menatap kearah aliran sungai dibawahnya.

"tapi untuk itu, aku akan lebih berhati-hati dengan sekitarku sementara ini." ujar baekhyun sambil menatap lurus kedepan, "iya." Jawab pangeran chanyeol singkat, pandangannya kesamping ia menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan raut wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang kesal atau jutek. Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah sang pangeran itu pun langsung menatap pangeran yang berada disampingnya, "chanyeol, apa kau mar.." ucapannya terpotong dengan jawaban pangeran chanyeol, "tidak."

"kalau begitu. Bisakah kau melihat kesini sebentar?" teriak baekhyun kemudian memegang bahu pangeran chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuh pangeran chanyeol hingga menghadap kearahnya, "sepuluh detik!" lanjutnya saat pangeran chanyeol sudah benar-benar menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut dengan sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Baekhyun menatap kearah mata chanyeol, raut wajahnya serius kali ini, "chanyeol, kau datang kesini untukku.. kata-kata takkan cukup, tapi.." baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya sedetik kemudian ia mengangkatkan kepalanya, "terima kas.." baekhyun berhenti berucap ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba pangeran chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sambil tersenyum kearahnya, "lima detik sudah cukup." Ujar pangeran chanyeol saat mengusak rambut baekhyun, "lebih dari cukup." Lanjut pangeran chanyeol kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan menatap kearah baekhyun yang sudah membulatkan mata dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat didadanya.

Pangeran chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya kesamping dan memandang sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang dibawah jembatan itu. "benar jika aku marah." Ujar pangeran chanyeol tanpa menatap baekhyun. "huh?" gumam baekhyun saat ia tersadar karena mendengar perkataan pangeran chanyeol barusan.

"tidak kepadamu." Jelas pangeran chanyeol, ia menatap telapak tangannya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, "sulit dijelaskan, tapi lebih ke diriku sendiri.. menurutku mempelajari hal-hal diluar kastil itu menyenangkan. Tapi setelah aku mempelajarinya, aku tidak tau untuk apa itu.." ujar pangeran chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat, baekhyun hanya mampu menatap pangeran chanyeol dari samping, "chanyeol." Ujar baekhyun pelan dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"baekhyun, apa yang monyet gunung (read mihaya :'V) itu tanyakan ketika dia pergi, yang tidak kau jawab.. tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sendirian.." tanya pangeran chanyeol penasaran, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun.

"oh, alasan aku memutuskan untuk datang ke negeri ini.." ujar baekhyun, kemudian ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit. "aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau hidup. " ujar baekhyun masih menatap langit, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya, "dan tempat dimana aku bisa melakukan itu adalah tempat yang aku putuskan untuk pergi."

Pangeran chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatap kearah baekhyun sedikit terkejut, detik selanjutnya ia menundukkan wajahnya kemudian ia pun ikut tersenyum "aku harap aku juga bisa melihatnya dari situ." Ujar pangeran chanyeol.

"huh.?" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pangeran chanyeol yang sudah berbalik menghadap kearahnya, "baekhyun, aku juga ingin mengatakan terima kasih." Ucap pangeran chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingungnya, saat ini mereka saling berhadapan. Kemudian pangeran chanyeol pun meraih tangan baekhyun dan menggenggamnya hingga membuat pipi baekhyun memanas, matanya semakin membulat saat menatap tangan pangeran chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam tangannya, "terima kasih karena kau tidak terluka.." ujar pangeran chanyeol lembut sambil menatap kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap pangeran chanyeol yang masih menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Alhasil mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tatapan yang mungkin hanya mereka saja yang mengetahui arti dari tatapan mereka dan saling melemparkan senyuman.

...

 _ **Disini adalah negeri yang sudah kuputuskan...**_

 _ **Kota yang sudah kuputuskan...**_

 _ **Jalan yang sudah kuputuskan...**_

 _ **Meski aku berakhir di tempat pemberhentian..**_

 _ **Karena ini tempat yang aku putuskan...**_

 _ **Aku yakin angin akan berhembus dari belakangku...**_

 _ **..Byun baekhyun..**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aahhh akhirnya chapter 3B selesai, saya tau ini kependekan tapi yah ini cerita lanjutan chapter yang kemarin.. ini juga kyaknya makin gaje dan bnyak typo, so i'm sorry but i hope you like it guys hoho *sokkeinggrisanlo :'V monggo saya tunggu review'annya buat yang mau ff ini di lanjut ^^ thanks juga buat yang udh mau ngereview, ngefollow dan ngefavoritin ff ini ^^ thankseu buat partisipasinya reader-nim :'V

Balasan review chapt 3A ..

 **[vinashiners]** maaf blsny di chapt 3 hehe.. iya saya suka sma anime mskpun baru" ini sih.. iya ini cerita anime ^^ semoga suka ^^

 **[chanta614]** aah ternyta bnyak juga yang suka sma anime ini kkkk.. kamu bca komiknya ya? Klau saya baru liat animenya. Nyari komiknya blm ktemu -,- mksih udh review smga suka sma ceritanya ^^

 **[yousee]** iya ini udh di next, semoga suka..^^ jgn lupa di tunggu review'annya lagi ^^

 **[leeminoznurhayati]** ah iya kemrin waktu mndhin ke hp wordny berubh jdi ack kdul. Gk saya cek dlu alhsil sma smua.. hehe mksih udh mengkoreksi ^^ ditunggu review'anny lagi ya

 **[fuxcolavie]** thanks bngt udh ksih saran ^^ bkalan diusahain buat diperjelas lagi alurnya.. aah nnti deh diusahain fast update ^^ ditunggu sarannya yang lain ya..

 **[Light-B]** iya di cerita ini settingnya emng suka berubah gitu nama orgnya beda" ya.. emng gitu sih ceritanya haha susah juga jelasinnya. But thanks udh mngkoreksi isi ceritanya ^^ bkalan diushain buat diperbaikn lagi..

 **[istiqomahpark01]** iya ini udh next ^^

 **[sehurnyeol]** sbnrnya saya blm bca komiknya, sya mlah liat animenya :'v mslahny sya nyari komiknya gk ad di gramedia kykny udh abis -,- klau personal account bisa add fb saya (ine pyromaniacsandshiner) atau ig (ineriantisa) ^^

 **[Chanbaekhunlove]** aah ini udh di next.. semoga suka ^^ ditunggu review'anny lagi ya ^^


End file.
